Collide
by Kahil
Summary: Bella no longer trusts in relationships. Can meeting Edward change all of that? This story has something for everyone. I swear. There is comedy, drama, romance, and fun twilight things! Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

COLLIDE Cht. 1

"Crap!" I yelled. It was already 6pm. I had to be at work at 6:30pm. That was the last time I take a nap before work.

I rushed around and got dressed. I was completely ready except I had no idea where my nametag was and if I showed up without it again my manager would kill me. ."Damnit where is that thing" I said as I was throwing all the clothes on my floor out of the way to try and find it. It was now 6:20 and if I didn't leave now I would be completely late. I would just have to steal Alice's again. Hopefully no one will notice.

Luckily work was only 5 minutes from where I lived. I made it just a few minutes late.

"That was a close one Bella." Angela, my co-worker yelled. "Boss was starting t think that you weren't coming in at all. "Sorry. I couldn't find my nametag." I said as I grabbed my apron off the wall. I worked at the local sports bar and restaurant. The hours sucked but the pay and tips weren't bad. I also worked with my friend Alice which made it better.

"Apparently you never found it." She said pointing at Alice's name on my shirt.

"Shhh" I said and we laughed.

"Oh and Mike is here…again and he said you could have a drink on him and he waited 30 minutes when he didn't have to, to end up in your section."

"Like he always does." I sighed. Mike was a regular and he came in mainly to see me. I couldn't count the number of times he has tried to ask me out. When he tries, I usually can think of an excuse to let him down easy, but every once in awhile I had to be more stern about it. You think he might get a hint. But right now I might have to be stern. He and only one other group were in my section and that meant I had very few excuses to leave his table.

I slowly walked to where he was sitting, not wanting to talk to him at all. "Hey, Mike what can I get you?" There was so much fake enthusiasm in my voice. I could barely believe he thought I was sincere.

"Bella! I have been waiting to see you! Did you get your drink yet?" He asked excitedly. I swear if he was a dog he would be wagging his tail right now.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself and through gritted teeth said, "No, not yet Mike. But I really shouldn't drink while I am working anyway." That excuse was such a lie. I wasn't even 21. I couldn't have alcoholic beverages anyway.

"Yeah, you're right. But just charge me for it and have one after work or maybe I can stop by when your shift ends to have one with you."

"Oh, sorry but I have to get out of here fast tonight. I have a lot of school work due tomorrow that I have barely started." His face fell. I hated hurting his feelings. He really was a nice guy but he was not for me. "Maybe another time" I added.

His face perked up. "Alright!"

Yet I hated giving him false hope like I just did. This was just a lose-lose situation. "Well, I have other tables. Do you know what you want?" I knew what he was going to order. He never changed it, Burger, well-done, mashed potatoes and a cherry coke.

"Uh, yeah. Burger, well-done with mashed potatoes and a cherry coke."

I didn't write it down. "Coming right up."

I walked back to place the order. But when I got there, it was already done. "Very funny Angela." I yelled. She was on the other side of the bar serving drinks.

"I was just being helpful." She said sarcastically.

I walked back with his coke and quickly place it on the table and walked away. I had another table anyway.

I went over to the only other table in my section. There were three people sitting there. I didn't know who they were, which was odd. This was a small college in the middle in the city. But only the college kids came here or a small group of regulars. I knew mostly everyone. There was a big burly guy with a goofy grin sitting with his arm a beautiful blonde girl. She was so beautiful that it took a hit on my self-esteem. Then on the other side was another boy with reddish brown messy hair. I couldn't see his face.

"Hey, I will be your waitress tonight" I was avoiding names. I couldn't lie but my nametag was. "Do you know what you want to drink or do you need time?"

The reddish brown haired boy looked up at me. He was very handsome, and the smile he gave me made me think he knew how nice looking he was. He just stared for a while. It was somewhat uncomfortable. His stare was so intense. He finally looked at the other two and spoke "I am ready if you two are." His voice was velvety smooth and was full of confidence. Great, the voice confirmed it. Just what we need another cocky man who thinks he can have any girl he wants. Those guys are why I am always so nice to Mike. Mike was a truly nice guy and deserved a nice girl more than guys like him.

The blonde spoke up first. "I will just have a water thanks."

"I want a coke but can I also have a chocolate milkshake to go with it." The burly one said excitedly. The excitement he exuded made me chuckle. I nodded and wrote it down. I then looked at the bronze haired boy.

"You work here, what do you suggest?"

Seriously, I thought. I can understand that flirty question with the meal but drinks. "Well, I always have coke but if you were thinking alcoholic, I wouldn't know." I said in a monotone to show that I hade no interest in his uncreative way at flirting with me.

"A coke, it is then" He said it and flashed a gorgeous crooked smile that would probably make most girls faint, but I knew his angle. I would be just another number on his long list, so I ignored it as best I could. It still made me a little flustered and I almost dropped the pen. I was angered that he could have that effect on me. Even though I knew what he really wanted and that he was no good, he still could leave an impression. It was not fair. I hate men like him.

"Alight. I will get that for you right away." I said with another fake smile. I walked away fuming about how he could make me flustered.

Mike was flagging me down again. But I was too annoyed with Mr. Pretty Boy to deal with him. I just pretended not to see it as I walked back to the bar. I would check on him when I brought his order. I put my head on the bar to clear my mind and cool off. Those guys just always make me so angry. I knew why and it really had nothing to do with him specifically but I couldn't help my reaction. Cocky men just bugged me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked.

I sighed and lifted my head. "Yeah, I just have a feeling it is going to be a long night."

"I don't know about that. You seem to have an admirer"

"Yeah Mike what a help he is!"

"No, not mike. The gorgeous one with bronze hair."

"What? How do you know he was flirting with me at the table?" There was no way she could have heard him all the way behind the bar.

"Well he has been staring at you since you came in and he is still doing it right now."

"What?" I whipped around to see. There was no way. His type would only flirt when it was convenient for him. But sure enough, his eyes were on me. His stare was not smutty like he was imagining me naked but sweet and still as intense as before. That confused me. No one had ever looked at me like that. I forced myself to look away from him. He made me weak in the knees. Great he could affect me from afar. This was really not helping my mood.

My head was swimming with questions about why and how angered I was until I was interrupted by a high squeak and a hug. "Bella! We decided to visit."

"Alice, Jasper! I thought you two were staying in and studying tonight." Well at least they would be here make this night better.

"We have been studying since one and I can't take it anymore." She complained "We need a drink"

"Okay, go sit in my section and I will bring you two some Cokes." I laughed.

"Alright, Alice…" Jasper said looking at me. Damn, I forgot about the nametag.

"Why did you call…" Alice started to say but then she noticed the nametag too. She just laughed and I blushed at my inablility to find anything. "Nice Bella. Yours, by the way, is under your sketchpad. You put it there and the book fell on it a few days ago." She had an uncanny way of knowing those things. "Oh and who is the guy that won't take his eyes off you. He is hot!"

I began to blush. "He is no one and he is not staring!" I stressed.

"That is a lie" Angela yelled. "He has been looking at her since she walked in and according to her, has been flirting with her."

"OOHHH" Alice yelled. "This is great. He is cute, likes you, and you really need to get out. He is perfect"

"No he is not and I get out plenty. I am out right now." I was beginning to wish that she and Jasper did not come in tonight.

"Work does not count"

"Whatever." I replied. Angela was now done with my drinks. "Just go to your table and you can bring your own drinks with you."

She quickly grabbed her drink and ran to my section. "Okay but we are sitting at the table closest to the pretty boy!" She yelled.

Damn it I didn't tell them which table. Yeah, this was going to be a long night. I took a deep breath and took the drink tray to the table that I knew Alice would forever refer to as the "Pretty boy table"

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" I asked sweetly.

The big one answered almost before I got out my question. "I will have the sirloin steak with a side of fries and side of a burger with everything." I laughed. I was interested in seeing if he really could eat all that. By the look of him and his huge muscles, he could. He gestured to the blonde." You're turn rose."

"Oh, I thought that the amount you ordered was for both of us?" She said sarcastically.

"But you don't like any of the food I ordered" He said, sincerely confused. Probably thinking that there was no way that amount of food could be for only two people.

She just rolled her eyes. "I will have the chicken parmesan. The chicken is grilled, correct?"

"Yes it is." I replied. "And for you." I turned expecting to see the "pretty boy" look up but his eyes were already on me.

"I will have the mushroom ravioli." I heard a squeak right after he said it. Could Alice ever be quiet? I loved her but the pitch of her voice could make someone go deaf.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just an annoying, small customer that will be hurt if she does not quiet herself." I said angrily and loud enough for her to hear. But it was a bad choice. She just giggled and made more noise. The boy then looked more confused. I might as well just tell him or Alice would tell anyway and somehow that would be worse. "Its nothing. You just ordered my favorite dish here and my friend…" I pointed behind me. "…finds it amusing."

He laughed. "Well, its nice to know that I have something in common with our beautiful waitress."

I blushed. I didn't want to. It would only make him think he had an effect on me but I blushed at everything so it really didn't mean that much. And I was definitely more angry than embarrassed by his comment. "Wow, what a line. How many waitresses have you snagged with that one." Shit I shouldn't have said that. He was still a customer. But my mood was not being helped. However, he was not mad. He was confused again. "Sorry, I have been having a long night."

"Yeah, she lashes out at times. I am Alice!" Alice had actually turned around to talk to him. She had to know that this was a bad idea, if she wanted to keep me calm.

"I am Edward and this is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you. Oh and this is my boyfriend Jasper" Alice said. She was very excited. She loved meeting knew people and annoying me. Well at least Alice will have fun tonight.

"Hey" Jasper said. He tended to be shy at first.

"What is her name? I am guessing it is not Alice if that is your name." Edward mused gesturing to my nametag.

"My name is nothing." I said quickly. "I am sorry for my friends intrusion on your dinner. I will be right back with refills and your meals." I gave Alice a death stare as I walked away. I knew Alice wouldn't tell him my name but I wanted to solidify that. She probably would have more fun messing with me by almost saying it all night anyway. I then walked away as quickly as I could. I knew my face had to be beet red. It got redder. When I noticed that Alice did not stop talking to them.

I was muttering to myself as I started inputting the orders. I also put in Alice and Jasper's orders because I knew what they wanted. "Why not just invite them to sit with you. You picked the biggest table in my section just so you could bug me all night about this. Because that…"

Angela walked up in the middle of my small rant to myself. "So that looked interesting." I just sighed and did not look away from the screen. "Mike's order is ready also" she said and walked away. She knew when I did not want to be bothered but my best friend on the other hand…I grabbed Mikes order and walked to his table.

"Everything look okay?" More fake enthusiasm. This job could make me a very good actress.

"Like always. Are you okay? I saw the annoyed faces you were making when you were talking to that guy."

" It was nothing. He really was very nice." Too nice

"Okay, but if you need my help with him don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay thanks mike." I headed back to the bar thinking about mike trying to help me by beating up Edward and it made me laugh. Mike was not a big guy and I guessed that Emmett would help his brother if someone tried to hurt him. Mike would be down in less than 3 seconds. I could see it all. Mike pulling Edward up by his shirt, missing the punch he threw, then Emmett getting mad and just picking him up off Edward and throwing him to the ground hard enough to knock him out. I laughed.

"What is so funny?" I heard. It was the familiar velvet voice.

"Uh, nothing. Did you need something? You're order is going to be ready soon."

"I just wanted to talk to you. "

"Oh okay." I wasn't going to ask a question. If he wants to talk to me he can talk! I just raised my eyebrows and looked away.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me, so shouldn't you be the one talking?" I asked.

"I guess that is true." He laughed. "You definitely have wit. Wow beauty and brains."

"Wow, another line. I wonder how many you have. " I said with some acid.

"That wasn't a line. Your are really beautiful and from talking to you I can tell you are intelligent."

I scoffed. "You really should get back to your table." I was serious. He really shouldn't be interested in me. I am not the type that people have relationships Besides, most relationships are lies anyway.

"I can wait. And then I can help you carry the order. There has to be at least two trays to carry with all the food Emmett ordered. " He laughed at his brother.

That was true but I am Independent. "I can handle it. I have been a waitress for a while. Besides Angela helps the waiters with large orders." It was true.

"Actually, Bella…," Damn he now knew my name. "Could he help you? I am getting swamped back here. There is a Bears game on." Shoot. There was no way she could help. Bears games bring in the biggest crowds to the bar. "Also, Alice and Jazz's will be ready at the same time. You could take all the orders on the two trays."

"Its no problem. I am happy to help you, Bella." He stressed my name.

"Fine" I said through gritted teeth.

"How much time until the orders are up?" Edward asked innocently.

"Soon hopefully." I muttered too low for anyone to hear. " I don't know. Only a few more minutes probably." I responded nicely.

We stood there leaning on the bar in silence. It took all my strength to keep a semi smile on my face. However, Edward was just beaming happily next to me. Why was he so happy? It's not like he got anything that great. He was only getting to carry the trays over with me. That was not a big prize.

The orders were finally ready. Of course if Emmett would not have ordered that steak, they would have been up almost before Edward walked up, definitely before he could ask to help me. He grabbed the heavier one to my annoyance and I took the other one. I let him know I was annoyed with my facial expression and he just smiled more. I rolled my eyes and we walked to his table.

"Yes! What took so long I am starving." Emmet said and he never took his eyes off of the food. "But it looks worth the wait" His eyes were swimming with eagerness as he looked at all of his food.

Rosalie just gave a polite, "Thank you" as she got her food.

"Well thanks for the help." I said to Edward, trying to sound sincere.

"It was my pleasure, Bella." He said it with such happiness and he put stress on my name again.

I turned my attention to Alice and Jasper. "Like what you got?"

Jasper could only nod because his mouth was full and I laughed.

"You always know what we like!" Alice said.

"I know. Ok well I will be back in a minute. I have to get Mike to leave since he has finished."

I walked over to mike's table. "Do you need anything else or just the check?" I hated having to ask. Sometimes he would get dessert just to stay longer. With the way my night was going, it would tonight that he stays.

"No, the check is fine. I wish I could stay but I have a major exam in Bio tomorrow."

"Oh that sucks." I said with a huge smile as I handed him the check.

"Well I guess I could stay a bit…"

I cut him off, "No, you should really study."

"Right. Well here. No change."

"Thanks." It was still only a two buck tip but it was nice. He then got up and gave one last look at the "pretty boy" table before he left. At least one of my strains was gone. Now if only I could get rid of pretty boy and Alice.

I put the money in the in the cashier drawer. My section was still just Alice and the Pretty boy table. The restaurant tends to be slow during bears games while the bar is crazy. I couldn't help at the bar since I wasn't 21 so I just decided to walk back to spend time with Alice and Jazz and hopefully be able to ignore Edward. But as I turned all my hopes were dashed. They were all now sitting with Alice at her table. Was she trying to kill me?

"Bella, Bella." Alice yelled as she waved for me to come closer.

I couldn't ignore Alice. She would kill me. I just slowly walked with a fake grin.

"Bella, you have no other tables come relax a bit! These 3 are actually really fun. Please come sit"

What else did I have to do? This would be better than sulking angrily in the corner. Now I could take my annoyance out on the person annoying. That thought actually perked me up a bit.

I walked over to the table. "Okay you know all there names" Alice began and quickly continued with more fun facts. "Edward and Emmett are brothers and Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. They just transferred here form Alaska State because their father is a medical professor and changed Universities. He is a medical school professor and they get free schooling if they go where he teaches. Well not Rosalie but she wanted to stay with Emmett. Is that all?"

"Yeah I think you told her everything we said in the last 20 minutes in about 30 seconds." Edward replied in his velvet voice. "Please sit." He then asked pulling out a chair. I was about to sit in the chair he offered when I snagged my foot on the table leg and tripped. I was about to fall but Edward moved and caught me right before I hit the floor.

We looked into each other's eyes. His look was still intense and then his voice matched that intensity. "Are you alright?"

My mind went blank. I had seen that look lie that before. I saw all the images flash across my mind in a blur. I pushed them out. I didn't need to see those, not now. "uh….yeah, fine." I stammered. I was not angry anymore that he had an effect on me. Now I was scared, terrified that he did. He just smiled.

Before He let me go I barely heard Alice say, "She always does stuff like that. She can barely stay upright on the smoothest surfaces. It can be quite entertaining."

He finally put me back on my feet. I was only in his arm for a few seconds but it felt like hours. "You know what I can't stay. Angela is really swamped. I bet she needs my help. Nice meeting all of you." I ran quickly back to the bar. Alice stared at me confused as I left. I didn't know what to say to her.

The rest of the night was busy. I barely had time to talk to Alice and her "new friends." I like the restaurant busy though. It made time go by faster and made me forget about the boy and that look we shared. Before I knew it, it was time to close. I was exhausted and glad for my night to be over.

I walked out into the night air. It was September and it was cool but nice. I loved Chicago at night in the fall. It was warm but there was a brisk breeze that would cool you off. Then the city just looked so pretty at night. I walked home the slow way to enjoy what was soon to be one of the last warm nights. Chicago got cold quickly in the fall.


	2. He's Everything You Want

Cht. 2 He's Everything You Want

"So has he called yet?" Alice inquired excitedly, jumping on my bed.

"Who?" I asked groggily trying to sit up.

"The boy from the restaurant." Alice said.

I was suddenly awake. "Why would he call?" I said in an accusatory tone.

"I gave him your number last night." She said it like it was no big deal. Like she did it all the time and that I didn't mind.

"You did what? Why would you do that?" I yelled.

"He kept asking and he was so cute and you should have heard him talking about you. It was adorable. There was no way I could say no."

I groaned. "Alice, you know I hate when you do things like that."

"I know but you have to get out more. All you do is sketch, write and work."

"I do those things because I like them. I don't need to get out more. I am fine with the way things are right now. Besides, this guy will not help me get out more or make my life better. Men make things worse. He won't call anyway." It was true he would never call me.

"Why would you say that?" She said inching closer to me on the bed, showing more concern than necessary.

I rolled my eyes and hopped out of bed. "Look at me and then remember him. I am completely plain. He was gorgeous. The only reason he wanted my number was to prove that he could get it."

"That is not true." Alice said as she walked over to me.

"And how would you know? Anything he said was probably a lie, just some sweet-talking, charming lie to get you to like him. I have seen it too many times."

"I think I can tell the difference Bella. We both work at a bar. But it wasn't what he said that convinced me. It was that look you two shared when you almost fell. It was so…ugh…I don't know. I can't describe it. But there was something there. C'mon you have to admit there was." She stared at me but I said nothing and looked away from her. "See even you know it is true."

So what if there was something. It didn't matter. He wouldn't call and this would all be over in a few days and I wouldn't have to worry about it. My life would stay uncomplicated, the way I liked it.

"Even if I am wrong and he doesn't want to call. You can at least admit that you like him." Alice continued. She never gave up. Most of the time I loved that about her, envied it even, but right now, it was not her best quality.

"What? No, I don't. He is like every other over cocky boy I meet in that restaurant." Was I trying to convince her or myself when I said that?

She was getting frustrated with me. Her arm movements were getting more exaggerated and that happens when she gets angry. "Ugh, Bella you always do this. You see something you like and then you run away and pretend you did it because you hate it. When you know it is the complete opposite."

"That is not true." I yelled. Now I was getting mad too. I didn't like him. Yeah that is right I didn't like him…at all. He aggravated me all night!

"Bella we have been friends since freshman year of high school. I know you better than anyone else, and I know when you see something that you like, and I have only seen you look at someone like that…" She cut herself off. She knew if she went there that I would be furious.

It was too late though. I was furious. I was so furious that I couldn't even speak. No one brought up that subject. She knew better. I just shook my head and clenched my fists to keep myself from punching the wall. But I didn't want to take my anger out on her. It really wasn't her fault. She was just trying to help. Still…, "I am taking a shower," was all I could get out before stamping to the bathroom.

I turned the water up to the highest heat I could handle. Hot showers were the best way to calm myself down. I sat in the shower just letting the water pour all over me. I took a few deep breaths hoping it would calm me down and it did a little.

How could she think of bringing that up? This situation was nothing like that, nothing. And I was over that. I was. I just hated talking about it that's all. Why bring up bad memories? There is no point. They just make you feel horrible and that does no one any good. I learned from that mistake, and that is the only reason for remembering that whole thing at all. I knew better now, and it would never happen again.

I sat in the shower for another twenty minutes. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, which only took five minutes and just sat the rest of the time thinking. By the time I got out, I barely had time to dry my hair and make it to my drawing II class.

"Nice of you to join us Bella." My teacher said as I walked into class five minutes late. I loathed this teacher. She didn't know how to draw yet she was teaching a drawing class. Most of the time I just put in my ipod and tuned out anything she said. None of it helped.

"Sorry" I replied and I quickly ran to my seat. I frantically started taking out my paper and my charcoals to draw.

"Now class today instead of our usual conte and charcoal drawings, we will be using pencil." The teacher began. "Now before we were only using pencil for contour, but now I want you to cross hatch and shade with them as well. Hopefully all of you have your pencil sets. You need at least a 3b, 6b, and 8b and 2h, 4h, and 6h. If your numbers are a little off that will be okay. You may start."

I put my charcoals away and looked in my art case for my pencil set but it wasn't there. Then I remembered I was using it for my sketchbook drawing that I had to do yesterday, and I must have left them in my purse. I leaned to the other side of my chair where I usually kept my purse but it wasn't there. I must have forgot it at the dorm when I left in such a hurry. I groaned. Not only did I not have my pencils but my phone, ID, and money were not with me either. Now what?

Then I heard a voice and I looked up. "Do you need to borrow pencils?" It was Rosalie. The girl I met last night. I just stared so she continued. "I have a full set. You will be one number off on each but that is better than nothing."

"Yes. Thank you, that would be great. I forgot my purse at home since I was running late. I normally am not this forgetful." I said gratefully.

"Oh no problem. I know how that is. You're Bella right? You were our waitress."

"Yep that was me, " was all I said. It was a somewhat awkward moment. I didn't want to think about last night and the repercussions that occurred because of it. "Its…Rosalie?" I said slowly hoping not to say the wrong name.

"Yeah. So do you like this class?" She said quietly, eyeing the teacher suspiciously.

"Well the class is good but…" I pointed to the teacher. "…sucks."

"That's what I was thinking." We laughed.

We talked throughout the class when we weren't working on our still lives. I really liked Rosalie. She was really funny and extremely nice. We actually had a lot in common. She loved art and design but she was only minoring in it. I was only minoring too. She was majoring in theater though while I was majoring in English. This was her first big city. She was also from a small town originally. It was called Denali, which is in Alaska. She also was an only child like me. Class went much quicker than usual. It would be nice to have Rosalie in class.

After we finished our drawings I headed to meet Alice for lunch. I invited Rosalie with but she had another class. I made it to Donahue Café quickly. Donahue was my favorite café to go to. There were never that many people and it was close to where I lived. Alice was already there, eating her lunch. Her class got out a few minutes before mine. I grabbed a sandwich and a coke before I sat down.

"Hey" She said in a strange tone before I sat down.

"Hey" I relied suspiciously. She just sat there smiling.

"You forgot your purse this morning." She said in the same tone. What was going on?

"I know." I said slowly hoping she would get I was confused. She just kept smiling. "Okay, what's with you?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said and acted like I was the one acting crazy. "Your phone rang while you were at class and you have a new message"

Now she was excited. She couldn't hold it in anymore. And now I knew why she was acting strange. She must think Edward called me during my class and she wanted to hear the message. I decided to torture her a little. "Oh, I will listen to it later."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh okay." She said trying to stay calm. I sat there silently just eating my food slowly, completely unmoved. She began to bounce. She was getting anxious. She had to know. It was hilarious to watch her. She didn't want to admit she looked at my phone, but the only way she could make me listen to the message now was to tell me who called. It took only a few minutes but she broke. "Oh c'mon Bella! You know, I know who called and that I want to know what he said. Why are you tormenting me?"

I laughed. "Because its funny!"

"No its not! Now listen to that message!" She demanded. Now she was angry and things get bad when Alice is not happy. My fun was over.

I picked up my phone and typed in my voicemail code. Alice held out her hand expectantly. "I am listening to it first.!"

"_Hey Bella its Edward, Edward Cullen, from last night at the bar. Alice gave me your number. I hope that's okay. Umm…. I was wondering whether you wanted to get together sometime. My number should be in your missed calls. Let me know. Oh and your friend also said you might be reluctant but that I should just keep trying. I would have kept trying anyway but it feels better knowing that she is ok with it. Anyway… hope I hear from you."_

I giggled at the message. I wasn't sure why. It wasn't particularly funny. Then Alice gave me a death stare. I quickly handed her the phone so she could hear the message. She giggled at it too.

"So you are saying yes right?"

"I don't know I have to think about it," I was serious. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

She looked stunned. "What do mean, "I have to think about it?" He is everything you want, he is everything you need Bella. He is cute, funny, charming, HOT! What is there to think about?"

"There are things to think about okay!"

"Please give me one good reason." She demanded stomping her foot under the table.

"Fine…umm…its just bad timing. I have a lot of work plus my job. I don't have time for a relationship. " I shrugged.

"It doesn't have to be a relationship just have fun. It only has to be one date."

"I know that I just don't have time okay. Now can we drop this please," I begged. I just wanted to forget about him

"Fine," She grumbled. She shot me an angry look.

"Alice what do you want from me? You know I don't want to do this. Why is it so damn important to you?"

Her angered faded and now she looked worried for me. "I am just looking out for you Bella. It has been so long since you've seen anyone besides Jasper and me. It's not healthy.

I sighed All she wanted to do was seee me happy. I knew that but I couldn't, not now. "I am sorry I yelled at you this is still really hard for me and I just cant do it right now okay." I looked her straight in the eye when I said it to emphasize how much I really could not do this. She nodded to signify she understood. "Thank you. You really are my best friend.

She laughed. "I know. What would you do without me.

"Have better hearing and less expensive clothes." I replied sarcastically. She hit me and we laughed. "No I would be nothing without you.

We continued our lunch on much lighter subjects. I was glad she was willing to drop the entire Edward thing. Normally, she was much more stubborn and would not stop until she got her way but every once in awhile she would give in. However, she only did it when she knew she had no chance of winning.

After lunch I headed back to my dorm. I decide to do homework and then sleep. It had been a draining two days and I felt exhausted. I couldn't explain the joy I felt knowing tomorrow was Friday and I only had one class. I did my work, showered, and got into bed by nine. That had not happened in months.

I laid in bed and finally relaxed. It took only minutes for me to fall into a deep sleep.

_I was in the restaurant I worked in but there was only one person there, a customer. There were no managers, no hostesses, and no boss. What was going on, where was everyone? I walked over to where the customer sat. They were looking at me but I couldn't see them. The light was too bright in my face. I slowly walked closer, scared to see who is was it was. As I got closer, I began to make out a shape. It was a man. He was fairy large and had short, cropped hair. I made it into the ring of light the person was in, I could finally see. It was Jacob smiling at me._

"_Hello Bella. I've missed you." He said with a smile. _

I woke with a sudden start. I was sitting upright in my bed with my hand over my chest and I tried to regulate my breathing. What did that mean? I thought for a moment and ran my fingers through my hair. It was probably nothing I resolved. I shook my head at my stupidity and got up.

Because I was startled by my dream, I was up an hour earlier than I had to be. I didn't want to go back to bed so I just got ready for my class. I did everything longer than normal to waste time. I double-checked my bag to make sure I had everything because I was really forgetful about bringing things to class. But I still had extra time. Instead of sticking around and being bored while watching the clock tick, I left for my English class.

My English class wasn't a long walk. It was in the main part of campus that was close to my dorm. I had an hour to spare since I got there only a few minutes after leaving. I didn't want to go inside to wait. It was too nice a morning for that. I found a bench in front my building and sat down. I took out my sketchbook to draw while I waited. I didn't really know what I began to draw but the hour flew by quickly. Before I knew it, I was five minutes late for class. I didn't look at my sketchbook. I quickly shut it and ran inside to my class.

As I walked in and took a seat in the back. The teacher looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Now as you'll see on the assignment sheet. This is a partner assignment and…' My teacher was saying.

But I didn't hear the rest of what she was saying. All of sudden a different velvety voice appeared. "You'll need this. There were a few extra left over"

I looked up and there was Edward. I couldn't breathe. He was so close. I stared at him. I couldn't think at all. Then I finally realized he was holding the paper I needed. I took it and touched his hand slightly and I shivered. "Thanks" I said quickly and looked back down. I began to doodle on my paper to hopefully distract myself from him. It barely worked. I could still smell him. He smelled sweet, unbelievably sweet. But I would ignore it. I had too.

**Flashback**

"_Class we have a new student here today. Her name is Isabella Swan. Why don't you tell us about yourself dear." My math teacher said._

_I knew I wouldn't like her. I already hated math and now I had to stand up and speak. I looked at the back wall of the classroom to help keep my mind clear. There was no way I could speak in front of people and look at their faces. "Hi, I go mostly by Bella. I lived in Phoenix before I moved here." I gave an embarrassed smile and I looked at the teacher hoping that was enough. She waved me to a seat in the back corner. I ran to my seat with my face beet red._

"_Alright class. Today we are furthering our discussion on linear functions." _

_I began to ignore her. I never did well in math. I would look at the examples in the book later. I always did better when I did that anyway. I doodled on my paper to pass the time. _

"_Uh, Bella?" A husky voice said. He sounded unsure of my name._

"_Huh?" I said and looked up. It was a darker skinned boy with beautiful eyes. I stared for a moment before I realized what he wanted. He had a paper in his hand. _

"_Its today's worksheet." He said as he handed it to me._

"_Thanks." I replied with a smile. He smiled back and then turned around._

_While I was talking to him, I hadn't realized that my heart was racing and my breathing was uneven. I must really like this boy I thought. A bigger smile came to my face when I realized that. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad._

END FLASHBACK

I snapped back from my thoughts when I heard al the chairs moving. Class was over? I had no idea what happened. If someone had called on me, I would not have been able to answer. I really hope no one noticed. I grabbed my bag and books and left.


	3. Those Nights

Ch. 3 Those Nights

As I walked out the door I heard, "Hey Bella, wait" from a voice behind the door.

I suddenly stopped to see who it was and he almost ran into me. He was fast. I didn't think he was walking that quickly. "What do you want, Edward?" I said sternly. I was not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Oh" He said and backed up. " I was worried about you. You looked a little upset in English.

I guess someone did notice. "No, I am fine really, just tired."

He looked at me to see if I was lying. I was but he didn't need to know that. "Are you sure?" He asked. He stilled seemed very skeptical.

"Yeah, I swear, just tired." I said.

"No you're not but that's okay. I was going to ask you something but I won't now. You don't seem in the mood for that."

He was rather perceptive. I will give him that. He was about to walk away when I said, "You can ask if you really want to." He stopped moving.

"I don't want to if it will not help our mood." He replied sincerely and looked me in the eye. It seemed like he did care if it upset me. Strange. No one has really acted like that to me before, besides Alice.

"No, its fine. Ask." I tried to sound like I wanted to hear his question.

"Well, my brother Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie are having a party tomorrow night and I wondered if you are your two friends wanted to go. Rose really like Alice and Emmett said he wanted to loosen Jasper up really badly." He chuckled at his last sentence. "But I really want you to be there. It would be a group thing. Nothing that special but if you're free it would be nice to see you again."

He seemed so excited about it. Whenever he mentioned my name he smiled. I couldn't say no. It would hurt him. But I couldn't say yes. He already affected me so much and getting closer would only make it worse. But then again, maybe we could just be friends. I had to at least give him a chance of friendship. It was only fair. I misjudged him at the bar, so I owed it to him.

"Okay, I will ask my friends and get back to you. I have your number now" I answered and felt excited about it. "Sorry I never returned your call. I have been busty" I lied.

'Right busy" He said, skeptical. "Well, I have class. I just wanted to ask. I hope to see you tomorrow Bella"

"Yeah bye." I said lamely. I watched him walk away.

I walked back to my dorm slowly. I did not want to hear Alice's excited chirping about me accepting the invitation. Maybe she wouldn't be there when I got back. I put my key in the lock and turned it slowly. I couldn't hear anyone inside as I opened the door. I walked down our small hallway and turned the corner to see if she was on her bed. Damn, she was. She was flipping through a Cosmo.

"Hey Bella. How was class?" She asked without much interest in her voice. She never looked up from the magazine even when she spoke to me.

"Oh same old, same old., you know. I replied. "Edward Cullen was in my class." I thought saying that might get her to look up. But it didn't.

"Oh, that's nice." She calmly. Calmly? Alice is never calm. She always wants answers and gossip. Why was she no killing me to get more details?

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine. Why?" She continued flipping pages of the magazine.

I gave her a confused look. I thought the reason for my question was obvious. "You don't want to know anymore about my class with Edward?" I stressed the name when I said it. I continued looking at her but she wouldn't look at me.

"I don't have any questions about it I don't need to know anything about that anyway." There was a but of anger in her voice and she turned her magazine page firmly. She was mad at me. Probably because I didn't want to talk about Edward before.

"Oh, okay, I thought you would. I was going to tell you something but if you don't want to heat it, then I guess I will do some homework." I said trying to coax enthusiasm out of her. She could be childish sometimes.

"You can tell mw" Her tone was the same still and I was not going to tell her if she was acting like this.

I continued the slow coxing approach. "No, no its fine. You don't want to know." I had to tell her eventually, so she would be at the party with me, but this was more amusing.

She was now looking at me trying to hide her excited bouncing. "Oh will you just tell me!" She broke. She sprang off the bed and ran to my desk.

"That's my Alice. Okay so he waited for me after class." I started and then she squeaked. I looked at her annoyed and she pretended to zip her lips shut. I continued. "Now this was a very casual thing okay. He asked you, Jasper and me to a party this weekend. His brother and Rosalie are throwing. Would you like to go?"

She unzipped her lips. "Yes, YES, yes! You have to let me get you ready! This will be so much fun!"

"Remember this is completely casual Alice. This is not a date or anything like it. This a compromise with you. I am getting out but not going out with anyone. And I plan to keep it that way okay?" She looked away from me after I said that "Alice promise me you won't interfere." I moved myself so I was looking her in the eyes.

"Fine" She groaned. "But I am making you look pretty!"

"Alright, you can give me a makeover tomorrow. But nothing too much."

"Nothing is too much, Bella and you know I always make you look gorgeous." I just rolled my eyes but she seemed happy which I liked.

***

Alice had worked her magic. It took her 2 hours and a new large hole in the ozone layer to make me to her standards. After she finished, I had called Edward and told him we might be coming and that we needed the address just in case. I still was uneasy about the situation. But I promised I would try.

We first went to Jaspers to pick him up and then headed to the party. It didn't take us long to get there. I saw the apartment building and I realized that the Cullens were not poor people . It was very nice building with a door man and everything. It was an old style flat in the city. It looked like it was built in the 1920s and then restored and updated. The building was all brick with ornate details on every facet. There were two large windows with larges arches on each side of the all glass door that had the same detailing as the building. Alice, Jasper and I gasped at how beautiful it was.

We slowly walked toward the door and entered the nice lobby. It had an immensely high ceiling with crown molding all around it. The elevators were to the right of the door. They were gold and looked like cages. This was definitely a very old building. We stepped in one and pressed 4. Rosalie and Emmett's apartment was 412. As we climbed, I began to get nervous.

As I was in the elevator my heart started to race. What was I doing here? Why did he want me here so badly? This is not what I should be doing. All thoughts and other like them swirled in my head.

"Bella, you okay?" Jasper asked. "You seem kind of tense."

His voice brought me out of my head. "Huh? Yeah I am fine. Nothing to worry about." I smiled at him. He still didn't seem to believe me and truthfully he shouldn't. Alice was too excited to notice. She loved parties, getting dressed up, and meeting new people. I was glad she was already having fun.

As we reached the door, we saw a sign that said to go to the rooftop. The building wasn't too tall and the roof was only 3 more flights up so we decided to walk. We were on our last set of stairs when you could hear the music and the people laughing at the party. Then when we opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes.

The view of the city was gorgeous from the rooftop. You could see the whole skyline and even some of the water from where we were. The buildings glittered with lights and the water sparkled from the moon and the stars shining down. It was a very clear sky and even in the city smog you could see the stars and the moon, which was almost full. It was a magnificent night. Even if I have no fun at least, I get to look at this all night. I walked over to the edge of the roof to get a closer look at my favorite city.

I barely had time to stand at the edge of the roof. "You're here." I heard a velvety voice next to me. I saw him lean his elbows onto the edge of the wall out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah," was all I said and I didn't look at him. I continued to stared at the city.

"Do you like the view?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have never seen anything like it." I said with a sort of aw in my voice, and I still looking only at the city.

"It's pretty but I have seen better." He said seriously. I could feel his eyes on me. I knew it was that same stare he always gave me. I looked at him now.

"I bet you have." I said and stared back at him. It was hard not to get trapped in his eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green and seemed to go on forever. But I quickly looked away. "If you can afford this then who know what other places you lived."

"That's not what I meant, but sure I have seen better skylines off a roof. But after awhile you stop noticing the scenery around you. That mostly stays the same."

"Huh?" I wondered if he was always cryptic.

"You want to know the sights I see." I looked at him so he knew I was listening. "See that building right there, the pinkinsh one. Look there, 2 floors from the top and three in from the left. That is Ms. Stanely. She comes home every night alone and puts in 1 of 3 different microwave dinners; rigatoni, alfredo, or mostaccoli. Then she watches the romance channel until she goes to bed. She dreams of one day finding her perfect man. Now look at the gray building close to it, top floor 2nd window. That is Mr. Meyer. He dreams of being a gourmet cook. He was married once but his wife left him for an old millionaire that happened to be his boss. Now, he never misses any of his favorite cooking shows and prepares a new gourmet meal for himself every night. Now my plan, my grand plan is to get Ms. Stanely and Mr. Meyer together. They both have broken hearts and the love of Italian food. Destiny."

How do you know all of that?" I inquired.

"I know all of that because Rose sometimes has to watch Ms. Stanely's cats and I have helped. And Emmett works in one of the stores that Mr. Meyer manages. So they talk." He responded. "Also I hate these parties, so I people watch. Those two are the most interesting."

I could only look at him for a long time puzzled by all I was just told. "You put a lot of faith in destiny and love. "

"Well were else can we put faith You can't see God but you can feel love and you see Destiny bring people together. So there is actually very little faith in this at all. For faith you need to have almost no proof but I have seen proof of everything I believe in."

"Right. But then you can feel love's pain and have destiny break people apart." I retorted.

"Well then that pain is there to teach something and the people that are apart were never meant to be brought together." He stated.

"Then why were they together at all if it wasn't meant to be. What is the need to go through so much pain when it ends. Why not just have them meet the one they are suppose to be with and not have a middle man at all." I was getting angry. It took a lot of strength not to go on a rant about how false and fake love is.

"The middle man is there because life is not fair and you need pain to realize what is truly good and great in this world. Every experience you have teaches you something and happens for some reason. I am guessing you have not figured out why you have had certain pain in your life, but you will and then you will be able to be happy."

I glared at him. "Who says I'm not happy?" What right did he have to say I was unhappy? He doesn't know me, or what I have been through. He has met me a few times and that's it. I was beginning to cry, I hate how I do that. Somehow anger triggered tears. I looked away to wipe them away so he wouldn't notice.

"Bella are you crying?" He asked, very concerned.

"No, I'm fine." I replied with a bit of anger and then quickly walked toward the rooftop door. I wanted to get out of the public to calm myself down. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I am stronger than this. I don't need to cry over my past anymore. But before I got to the door Edward got in front of me.

"I am sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to bring up things that might hurt you. I never want to see you hurt Bella. Please don't leave." He pleaded.

I took a deep breath. " I wasn't leaving. I just need some time alone. I promise. Besides, Alice and Jasper are my ride so I can't leave anyway." I really wanted to go though. Now I was in a strange mood and I would ruin the party atmosphere for everyone.

"Why not ask them leave early with you? I think they would understand." He said

"I know they would but they are having a great time and Alice rarely gets nights off to do this. I want her to stay here and have a good time. Besides, then all night she would be worried about me, and I don't need her to do that. She worries about too many things as it is." I replied. I really did not want to worry Alice. She was such a great friend and she had way too much going on right now without my unnecessary drama. Her Mom was in the hospital and Jasper was having money issues. Her Dad is always away on business so she has to stop in on her Mom frequently. Plus, she has normal things like school and work to deal with.

"You're a good friend. But if you really want to leave I could take you." Edward offered.

"Oh no. Its fine. I mean this is practically your party too. I couldn't do that to you."

"The only reason I suggested Alice was because I thought you would say no to my offer. I really would not mind at all taking you home, if you want me to. Also, these are mostly Emmett and Rose's friends and they are not exactly my favorite people." He laughed. "I swear before the end of the night one of Rose's friends will be all over me drunk and one of Emmett's will be throwing up somewhere. I have seen this too many times before."

I thought about it for a moment. This could be bad but I really wanted to go home. I know he wouldn't try anything. "Alright. I guess you could take me home." At this point I just wanted to go and wallow alone in my room. I was actually contemplating a bus but it was late and the bus system got dangerous at night. I ran and told Alice I was leaving with Edward. She thought it was for other reasons and that was fine with me. Then she wouldn't worry about me.

Edward and I walked to the parking lot where we got into a very nice shiny silver Volvo. He went to the passenger's side door first. What was he doing? He then opened my door and gestured me to get in. That was different.

"Thanks." I said. "Wow a nice view and a nice car. How do you live?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh its very difficult." He laughed. I had never really noticed his laugh that much before. He did it mostly when I was mad so I ignored it. But this time I listened. It was like music. Everything about this boy was too perfect. "So if you don't mind me asking, why did you let me escort you home? I really thought it would take more convincing." He said.

"Honestly, I was ready to take the bus but this idea seemed safer." I replied.

"Yes, this plan is much safer. " The car then got quiet. It was uncomfortably quiet.

"Do you mind if I put on music?" I asked him.

"No go ahead. My ipod is in the glove compartment. Pick what you want."

I reached in the compartment and found it. It was black and 120 gigs. I went to artists to see what he had. It was like a music store. I could easily believe that he had filled the whole thing. Each artist had multiple albums and each song had different versions. "I can see you love music."

"Yeah, it's a bit of an obsession. I am a music major after all."

"Oh that's cool. What instrument do you play?"

"Piano. I am compose and play whenever I can."

When he said piano, I knew exactly what I wanted. I bet he had it too. I continue to scroll down looking for the song. I knew he would have it. I pressed play and Clair De Lune filled the car.

"You know Debussy?" he asked stunned.

"Not really but I love this song. It is one of my favorites of any classical composer. My mom used to play it around our house all the time."

"It's one of my favorites too." He smiled as he said this. "Another thing I have in common with the beautiful waitress." Now the smile was a smirk.

"You know that line didn't work the first time. Why do you think it will work now?"

"I like it and don't think it's a line. So I could care less whether you like it."

"But doesn't it matter if I like it? You are trying to woo me at this point correct? That is the stage we're at, right?" I asked.

"Did you just say 'woo you'?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey that's is what it is called. If you have a better name for it then by all means, say it." I smirked at him.

"I like to think of this stage as the getting to know you part." He replied to my absurd question.

"Well that is no fun at all." I laughed and he laughed too.

"I guess it is plain but I like it better than "wooing." It makes me feeling like were back in 1918 and have to follow the rules of courtship, and with you, I don't think those rules would work too well." He said.

"You have that right. I am independent and need no such rules." I said in an over-exaggerated way to make him laugh. I did like making him laugh. It brought joy to me in a way.

We continued talking animatedly like that the rest of the ride home. It went by in a blur especially compared to the ride there with Jasper and Alice. I was actually somewhat sad to leave his car. I wanted to continue talking. Since we weren't talking about love and relationships anymore we actually had a lot in common. We both loved dumb Adam Sandler and Chris Farley movies. We both played Nintendo Mario kart like it was out job when we were younger, but admit we stilled played it now. Our taste in music was roughly the same. We both spanned all genres except for rap and country, We both detested it. We were finishing our discussion of what Back to the Future movie was best when we were getting close to my dorm.

"I am telling you original is the best one. 'You are my density' That line is hilarious." I argued.

"No you have to go with the Second one. You get to see the future and the hoverboard is amazing" He argued back.

"Yeah its cool but nothing can beat the original. Without that there would be no second one. Besides the future is all wrong The cubs still have not won a world series like it said and there are no flying cars." I said smugly. He laughed. "You know we are never going to agree on this." I stated.

"Probably not. I am passionate about what movies are best, and I know what is best. So I will not change my mind." He said

"And I the same." We laughed.

"Um which dorm are you in?" He said somewhat glumly. I guess he didn't want to leave as much as I didn't.

"I am at Tremont. It's only a few more blocks on the left side." We were quiet for a while trying not to think that this car-ride was ending. "You know I seen the second one in awhile. Maybe you could convince me sometime that the second one is better." I said. This was completely unlike me, especially with him.

"Really?" He asked thoroughly surprised. I nodded. "Well that sounds great. I would love to convince you." A huge smile spread across his face.

"Of course there will be one condition." I didn't finish purposely. I wanted to see him react. To my disappointment he remained unmoved and calm.

"And what would that be?" He said calmly.

"That we would be we have to watch the first. So I could change your mind," I smirked again and we chuckled. He was looking at me with that intense look he always did. I couldn't look away. I liked it but I wouldn't admit it. Wait shouldn't he be looking at the road. I swiftly looked forward and realized we were parked in front of my dorm. I looked back at him and he had not stopped looking at me. I had to go. I was getting too used to this.

"Well, thanks for the ride. I owe you. I should get going." I said quickly.

"Wait, Bella."

I stopped and bit my lip. Can't I just go and forget how appealing you are. I paused and debated whether I should pretend I didn't hear him, but I turned back to him slowly. "Goodnight Bella," was all he said.

"Goodnight Edward." I replied and shut the door.

I walked to the door and collapsed against it when it shut. My body was exhausted from my mind. My head was going crazy. I tried to take a deep breath but my body wouldn't let me. It felt like the air was getting stuck in my throat. Too many memories and feeling for someone to process all at once. My body couldn't handle it. As I leaned against the door I thought back to a specific moment like this one yet nothing like it at all.

FLASHBACK

"Alice come on where going to be late!" I yelled. She had been getting herself ready for this party since 4 this afternoon.

She said, "Time is beauty." I glared at her in the mirror so she would see me. "Alright, alright, I am ready. We can go. Besides we want to be fashionably late anyway."

"Yeah Alice the party started 30 minutes ago. I think we will "fashionably" late."

We ran out to her Porsche she got for her birthday. It was canary yellow and she adored it. I can't believe she actually got it. Her parents were extremely rich but it is still her first car. The party was only a few minutes away but Alice sped anyway. She wasn't one for speed limits.

"So you think Jake will be there?" She asked in a overly sweet voice.

I blushed. I really hoped he was. It was his best friend Quil who what throwing the party. "I don't know. Maybe." I replied.

She turned to look at me for the first time. "Oh you're blushing. You want him to be there. Aw that is so cute. How much do you like him?"

"Alice!" She turned and raised her eyebrows at me. "Okay I like him, happy?"

"How much do you like him?"

"Too much!" I replied. It was true. I did like him too much there was no way he felt the same about me but I didn't care. It was too late.

"Oh Bella! I am so happy! You two would be so cute together!" She squeaked.

After she said that I saw an image of Jake and me as a couple. I smiled. I loved that thought. Us being close, him holding me. It was a dream.

We pulled up to the house and there were cars parked all the way around the corner. This was the biggest party I had ever been to. We had to park a few blocks away. As we were walking toward the house I got extremely excited. Jakes VW Rabbit was near the house. He was here. A huge smile spread across my face and Alice noticed.

"Bella why so happy all of a sudden?" I pointed to Jakes car and couldn't help but keep smiling. "Is that his car?" I nodded, and Alice started jumping up and down.

We entered the house. It was insane inside. It seemed like our whole school was there plus people I didn't know. I weaved through the crowd hoping to find Jacob. As I got to the living room I saw him on the arm of the couch talking with Embry and Sam. The drinks were right by were he was, so I casually walked over to grab one in order to get his attention.

I barely made it across to the table before he jumped off the couch. "Bella! I am so glad you're here. Guys you know Bella right?" He said in his deep husky voice.

They all greeted me and we talked for bit, but then they swiftly disappeared. I liked that. Now it was just Jake and I.

"So are you enjoying the party?" He asked.

"Yeah it's fun." I lied. "I am happy you told me about it." Parties really weren't my thing. It was loud, people were drinking, and there was just too much chaos for me.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked seeing through my lie.

"Yeah." I replied, relieved and exuberant that he wanted to be alone with me.

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me through the immense crowd and out the door. "Where do you want to go?" He asked still holding my hand.

"Uh, I don't know. I really didn't think about it." I said, realizing how stupid that was. I should have thought of something.

"Don't worry about it. I think I know somewhere we can go." He walked me to his car with his hand still holding mine. I didn't want to let it go. But when we got to his car he let it go to get in the drivers side.

As I got in the car I asked, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a secret." He said with a smile.

Forks was the smallest town. I knew everything. Where could we possibly be going that I had never been before? But I let him have his fun and waited to see where we were going.

We were heading south on I-10. There was only place that this road took you and that was the beach. How original. But I liked the beach and I liked him. I really didn't care where we went. As long as he was there, it was perfect. But it was still not that much of a secret. We drove for about 10 minutes more minutes and parked as far down the beach as we could.

"So the beach huh?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, the beach. I want to take you to my favorite spot." He answered.

We walked into the woods that led to the tide pools. It was not a great walk. I kept tripping and falling over rocks. I hated hiking, and I was bad at it.

"Bella, c'mon. This hike normally takes 5 minutes but with you falling every 5 seconds we wont reach it until morning." He said in a sarcastic cute way.

It took only a few more minutes to finally arrive at his spot. It was a large drift wood log that was big enough to seat two people on it. The log was twisted in a way that a person could actually sit and lean back on it like a chair. It was on top of a large hill; so the view was spectacular. A person could see the whole beach from up here. This was a surprise. He gestured me to take a seat, and I did.

"This place is beautiful Jake." I said amazed as he sat next to me.

Then he turned and looked at me. He stared right into my eyes. "Not as beautiful as you."

A smile crept onto my face and I began to blush. This was a perfect moment. We sat there for a long time. He was just holding my hand as we watched the waves crash. I never wanted this to end but I finally looked down at my watch.

"Oh shit!" That spoiled the moment.

"What?" He asked.

"It's 1 am. My Dad is going to freak." I sprang to my feet and gestured him to lead me back to his car. This time I ran and fell but we still made it back quicker than our way up. "Can you drive me home?"

"Of course." He said.

We hopped in his car, and he sped to my house. He knew where it was because everyone in town new where the chief of police lived. It didn't take long. Everything in town was only 15 minutes away. I thanked him for a great night and bolted for the door.

"Wait Bella!" he yelled out the car. I turned back to him. He gestured me to comeback to the car. I did as he asked. He then gestured again to come closer. I again did as he asked. But I could not have imagined what happened next. He moved his face toward mine and kissed me quickly but sweetly on the lips. "Goodnight Bella." He said and then drove away.

I ran inside my house completely excited. I collapsed against the door and took in a deep breath. This was the best night of my life. I giggled to myself and danced my way up to my room. Nothing could stop my good mood even the impending doom that was tomorrow.

END OF FLASHBACK

****The next chapters will not be up as quickly as these. I had already written these and just needed to proof read them. Hopefully I can get them up fast but I don't want to sacrifice the story I just to get them up faster. Thanks for reading!!****


	4. Be My Escape

**Ch. 4 Be My Escape**

It had been a few days since the ride home with Edward. Alice didn't ask what happened but I knew she wanted to know. She was getting anxious. She would look at me expectantly every time she saw me. But when I never said anything new or about the ride, she would get frustrated with me and go over to Jasper's. I had spent a lot of alone time in my room the last couple days.

My last class on Thursday finally ended and I headed back to my dorm. Alice was there working on what seemed to be another design for one of her classes. She wanted to go into fashion design and was always doodling new clothing ideas. She gave me the same look she had been giving me all week. I would just stare back and shrug. She reacted differently this time though. Instead of leaving she kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean "what" You know what I have been waiting for, and it is taking too long." She was angry. Alice hated not getting her way. I pitied Jasper for always having to deal with it.

"You really want to know that badly? Even though you know that if anything big happened I would have told you already." I put my book bag on my bed and started unpacking it.

Alice got out of her chair and sat on my bed. "If you don't tell me tonight I will call and ask him myself." She stated. "You have left me waiting three days. That is long enough."

"Calm down. I told you there is nothing to tell." I said quickly. She is not a person who gives empty threats.

She grabbed the bag I was unpacking. "Hey what are you doing?" I yelled as she ran across the room and searched through it. "Give me my bag back."

"I am only doing this to help you Bella. Well, mostly…but still" She finally found what she was look for, my cell phone.

"You wouldn't?" She began dialing. "Alice, give me my phone back." I lunged for it and missed. She then ran to the other side of the room

"It's ringing"

"Alice, give me the phone!"

She gave me a creepy smirk and said, "Okay" She then threw me the phone and I caught it. Why would she give in to my demand now? Then I heard "Hello? Bella?" and I understood. His voice was as velvety smooth as it always was. I had to ignore it. Crap what was I going to say. Alice mouthed, "Say hello!"

"Hey. Its Bella." I closed my eyes, scrunched my face and then bit my lip in embarrassment.

"I am so pleased you called." His velvety voice replied.

I thought quickly about something to say. "I told you we needed a Back to The Future Night, right?" Alice glared at me when I said that. I guess she found that to be something important that I didn't tell her. My voice sounded weird though. It was nerve-racking to talk to him. Why?

"I was going to call tomorrow. I didn't want to wait any longer." He chuckled. His voice was so confident. It bugged me.

"Yeah, well I have been busy. You know homework and such. But anyway about the Back to the Future Day…" I tried to keep it light.

"Is this call to tell me you can never do it or are we making plans?" He interrupted with the same confidence as before.

A strange feeling came over me during this conversation. I bet my voice was reflecting it. Part of me was excited to do this, but another part of me wanted to run screaming in the other direction. I don't know if I could do this. This same phone call was familiar. It's strange how something can be so similar yet the feelings about it can be so different.

FLASHBACK

"Call him back Bella!" Alice said and she couldn't sit still anymore.

"Okay, okay." I was as excited as she was. I dialed the number slowly. It rang for what seemed like forever yet it was so little time.

"Hello? Bella?" said a husky voice. I loved that voice.

I blushed. "Hey Jacob. I wanted to return your call from yesterday." I said casually, like I did not like him at all. But my voice was shaking a little from being nervous. Alice was beaming at me. I winked at her.

"Oh great! So are we going out or what?" He said confidently. I loved his confidence. It made me feel like I could be as sure of myself as he was. My voice began to steady.

"Of course. I just wanted to know when." I couldn't stop smiling. I could talk to him forever. I knew I was falling and I loved it.

"Tomorrow work for you?"

"Yeah of course. What were you thinking?"

"Does lunch and maybe a movie sound good?" He asked.

"Definitely." There was a silence. "So what did you do today?" We talked for an hour after that.

END FLASHBACK

Alice looked at me quizzically with concern. I met her eyes before I answered his previous question. I must have a strange expression from my short flashback. I quickly looked away from her. She couldn't know that he still came into my mind like that.

"No this is to set up a date no not a date. I mean a movie day." My breathing was uneven and my mind was foggy. My voice had a tinge of sadness throughout the rest of our conversation. I couldn't shake the feeling my memory gave me.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"I just have one class from 12 to 12:50. Then I am free"

"Lunch then movies at around 1:30. Would you like to meet at Donahue Café?"

"Yeah sounds great. I will see you then." I said.

"See you then."

There was a moment of silence. Should we keep talking or end our conversation? "Well I have work to do. So I will talk to you later. Bye." I said and ended the conversation.

"Goodnight" was all he said and then I hung up the phone.

I turned around for the first time to look at Alice. I avoided her during the whole rest of our conversation to make it easier on myself. Her face was the same, full of concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked. All her previous agitation was gone

"Yeah, I am fine." I lied. "Just tired. I think I am going to get ready for bed or just read for awhile."

"You don't have to do this if you really don't want to. I was just pushing because I thought it was best but…"

I cut her off. "No, I want to do it. You're right I need to." Now that the Pandora box is open it can't be shut.

I decided on reading because I couldn't sleep. My mind would not turn off. I had too many thoughts to process. I could barely focus on the book I was reading. I read this book before but I still had to re-read pages multiple times. After about an hour of that I gave up. I only read 30 pages and that was nothing. Alice was already sleeping so I turned off my light and tried to do the same.

I spent the entire night staring at the ceiling and drifting in and out of consciousness. All the memories that I had pushed so far out of my mind were now flooding back and they were too hard to handle, but even harder to push them back. I most likely only got three hours of sleep that night.

I woke up two hours early and decided to just stay awake. I wasn't going to sleep anyway. I took a shower, got dressed, and put all my stuff together. Instead of waiting around until I usually left, I just left. I know Alice would be disappointed that she did not get to doll me up but I think she will understand after what I looked like last night. I know she said she believed my lie but I knew she didn't. She has been my friend too long to fall for "I'm tired." But she also knew that I would tell her the truth eventually, when I was ready.

It was fairly nice outside as I left the dorm. I took a seat by the building my class was in. It was too beautiful of a day to waste it sitting inside. I took my sketchbook out and started to draw to pass my time. I began to draw whatever I saw in front of me. Before I knew it an hour had passed and three full pages in my sketchbook were full. They were places. Not the places in front of me but places I had been a long time ago. I thought I would have forgotten most of the detail but by the look of my drawings, I remembered more then I thought.

My class was starting in a few minutes. I gathered my belongings and headed to my Math class. It was dull and boring because I knew everything. But I could use the time to relax. The class went by incredibly fast. Each minute flew by, which meant I was that much closer to meeting Edward Cullen for lunch. Each minute my stomach contained more butterflies. Each minute went by quicker than the last. Each minute I regretted my decision. I wanted to face my past and it seemed only he could help, but I was afraid at the same time. My mind rolled over all the possibilities of today. Then class ended and my fate awaited.

I made my way slowly to Donahue. Yet I got there five minutes faster than I normally do. I was a block away when I saw him waiting outside the building for me. I could just run and not see him. He wouldn't try again if I stood him up. I don't think he would at least. This was my life, running when I should be standing my ground. I knew what I had to do. I just had to work up the nerve to do it. I stood at that corner for 20 minutes, which now made me 10 minutes late. I had debated for 20 minutes. That was it. I was going to act like Alice and be impulsive. Just not think about it. I stopped thinking and I just walked.

"Hey, Edward." I yelled a few feet away.

He looked up and he gave me the most beautiful crooked smile. I tripped but I caught myself. Looks like he still can make me trip over my own feet.

"Hello. I almost thought you were standing me up." He replied. There was a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry my class ran late." He wouldn't stop looking at me, well into my eyes. Most guys never had the nerve to stare girls in the eye.

"Hungry?" He asked motioning toward the Café.

"Uh, actually no but if you're hungry we can." There was no way I could eat. My stomach was doing flips from my nerves.

"No, no. I am just fine. This date is all about movies anyway." He said.

"This is not a date." I replied.

"Whatever you want, Bella."

"Alright, then. Shall we go?" He nodded and we walked back to my dorm. Alice would be annoyed she was at class while he was there. This was her long day of classes when she started at nine and didn't end until nine. But who knows how long he would stay.

We walked back and talked. I began to get comfortable with him. It was easy to talk to him, surprisingly. We arrived at my dorm and he felt like a person I had known forever.

"So which do you want to watch first?" I asked.

"Um I don't know. We might as well start with your favorite and do this chronologically. And save the best for last."

"I agree but we should start with the best so we can make sure we see how bad the second is compared to the first." I replied with a smirk. I placed the disk in the DVD player. "Be prepared to change your mind." I said

"I don't think that will happen but we'll see." He replied.

Edward sat in our large chair in our dorm while I sat on my bed. I made popcorn in our microwave because what was a movie without popcorn. As the movie played, I found myself becoming tired. I know I didn't get that much sleep last night, but I had gone on much less sleep before. Each minute my eyelids got heavier and soon I couldn't fight it. I barely made it to the part in the movie where Marty get hits by the car and everything in his life changes. Then what felt like minutes later I awoke to a velvety sounding "Bella?"

I slowly opened my eyes and lifted myself up. It was Edward. I forgot he was here. "Oh, did I fall asleep. I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." I confessed.

"Oh don't be sorry. I was wondering whether you wanted me to leave so you could get some rest. I waited to see if you would wake up at the end of the movie but you didn't." He sounded so caring like he really was concerned for my wellbeing but now I was awake and wanted to watch movies.

"No, no I am awake now and I still want to prove to you that the first one is better by pointing out flaws in the second one."

"Are you sure? You still look quite tired."

"I am completely sure. Now put in the second movie." I urged

"Okay, if you are sure." He took my movie case and flipped to the page with Back to the Future 2 and put it in. This time I didn't fall asleep. In fact I was completely engaged in the movie. I argued with him over everything that happened.

"See the hover board chase is so much better than the skateboard one in the first one." He said.

"One, no its not. The first chase is more original and two without the first one there would be no hover board chase at all." I stated with complete confidence.

"It doesn't matter whether it happened in the original first. The hover board one is more entertaining to watch. The board hovers and they can travel over water."

"Okay they might be able to do cooler things like go over water but the first one is harder for Marty. He had to be more creative. It is way more fun to watch."

This argument continued every time the hover board was on the screen, which was often. But we did agree that the 3rd was our least favorite of the trilogy.

Nights like that one continued for the next couple weeks. Sometimes we play a new game instead of watching a movie. We would play the game to see who was better. I was better until we finished the Mario games, then he was beating me most of the time. I couldn't really play much else. When we had movie night, we would each pick one movie we thought the other should see and then decide which one was better. Normally we liked what the other person brought, but we liked our pick the most. Then we argued forever trying to convince the other, but we never convinced each other. We were becoming good friends and I liked spending time with him. Tonight however was different. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were joining in a movie night and instead of us picking a movie we let them pick two. Also, we were not in my dorm. Tonight we were going to Edward's apartment off campus. This would be the first time I went to his place. He actually said he preferred going to my dorm instead. But my dorm wasn't big enough for all of us.

Alice, Jasper and I decided to go there together. Jasper picked Alice and me up at the restaurant when our shift ended at 7. I grabbed some leftovers to bring with me as a treat for everyone. We walked to Edward's because he lived extremely close. He lived in one of my favorite parts of the city, right in the riverfront. The views were to die for no matter which apartment you lived in.

"So Bella, how much do you like Edward?" Alice inquired trying to be casual.

"He is just a friend Alice. He is fun to hang with but that is all."

"Right" She said ignoring my statement. Jasper sighed.

"You know Alice people can have friends of the opposite sex without liking each other romantically." Jasper said.

"No, they can't Jasper. As said in when Harry Met Sally, 'Men and women cannot be friends.'" Then she nodded her head like that was all she needed to say.

"So with that logic, Bella, I am in love with you and Alice, interesting." Jasper replied to contradict Alice.

She was now frustrated. "Well that is different you are not single and he is not her best friend's boyfriend. Besides if I found out you liked Bella more than me, you would not like what would happen to you."

Jasper and I ended the conversation there. Alice could be very vindictive and evil when she wanted to be. We walked the next two blocks silently and Jasper put his arm around Alice to prove that he loved her the most. I think he said a few things to her as we walked because I heard her giggle.

As we reached Edward's address our jaws dropped. His apartment building was as nice or nicer than Rosalie and Emmett's. It was an all glass building that reflected the river and it shined. It looked very modern and probably new. He lived on the 14th floor. The Elevators were clear as well. It looked more like a fancy hotel than an apartment building. We reached his floor and his room was to the right at the very end of the hall. He would have a corner apartment. He told me his parents were really rich and that was how Emmett and Edward had such nice places. Their dad was a famous doctor. But they had to pay for day-to-day things so they didn't feel spoiled even though they were. I knocked on the door and I heard a huge thud from the other side. We all looked at each other quizzically. Then Emmett answered the door.

"Hey!" was all he said with a big grin on his face. Then he swooped me up into a huge hug that pulled me off the ground. I couldn't breathe and I was afraid that when he put me down I would not be able to balance myself. He did finally put me back down and I luckily didn't topple over. He then hugged Alice the same way. Jasper had slipped in before Emmett could do the same to him.

I waited until he put Alice down to speak. "Nice to see you again. Oh and I brought leftovers from the restaurant." I said holding up the large brown bag.

Emmett's face grew into an even bigger goofy grin and he swooped me up again. "You are my favorite!" But this time when he put me down I didn't keep my balance and almost fell into Edward's apartment but Edward had just arrived at the door and caught me again before I fell.

"Emmett, why do you insist on picking people up when you hug them? Bella has enough issues staying on her feet." Edward said angrily to his brother. Then he turned his attention to me. "But then again catching you is always fun." He flashed me his brilliant smile and cocked his eyebrow. I melted and I didn't want to move but then I quickly pulled away from him and settled myself.

"Thanks, again for saving me from myself." I said quietly. Then I looked up and noticed Emmett already had the bag of food in his hands. "How did he get that?" I asked.

"He grabbed it before you fell. He thought it was more important, I guess." Edward replied glaring at Emmett.

"Bella would be fine if she fell but who knows what would have been ruined in the bag." He said defensively.

"You would have eaten it anyway" Rosalie interjected. Emmett thought pensively for a moment and then nodded. We all laughed. He was like a child.

"So what are we watching tonight?" I inquired.

Jasper answered first. "Alice and I picked, well Alice picked Casablanca."

"Good choice" Rosalie added. Alice smiled. " I love that movie." All the girls giggled excitedly while the guys groaned.

"What about you Rose? What did you and Emmett pick?" Alice asked.

"Well we thought we should show a movie that Emmett, Edward, and I grew up on. We chose The Sandlot."

"Nice." Jasper said. "Good pick."

"Shall we get started?" I asked.

We watched Casablanca first. The guys were not so into that one but us girls loved it. Alice and I knew it so well we quoted our favorite lines. Even Rosalie joined in. Emmett actually fell asleep but that was probably from the large amount of food he had just ingested. We took a short break between movies to make more popcorn and stretch. Then we started The Sandlot. Everyone but Alice had seen this movie. It was a baseball movie, so Alice would have no interest in it, but I had seen it with my Dad. Emmett sat there and commented on how he wanted a dog like Hercules.

"C'mon you have to agree that dog would be the coolest pet. It can take anyone down. It's more like a bear than a dog. It is kick ass!" Emmett continued.

"We know Emmett. It the greatest thing since cheesecake." Edward said to Emmett sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Emmett then looked at Edward with a horrified face and said, "Ok dude nothing is greater than cheesecake. We do not joke about the cheesecake. Okay?"

"Right sorry Emmett I forgot."

He still continued on talking about the dog but after awhile, we all ignored him. It was around eleven when our movies ended. Rose was asleep on Emmett on a big chair and Jasper and Alice were cuddled on Edward's love seat, which left me and Edward on one end of his couch.

"Hey do you want to go for a walk. Give them some couple time?" I leaned over and whispered to Edward. He nodded.

I waved goodbye to Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett almost got up to hug me but I stopped him. "No stay I will be back. Besides you'll wake Rose." He stayed put and winked at me thankfully. He then rubbed rose hair to keep her asleep and comfortable. He was a big goof but he cared for her. It was cute.

Edward and I walked to the elevator. "So where are we walking to?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I have a spot near here I like to go. It's one of my favorite places in the city. Would you like to go there?" I asked.

"I would very much like to go there." He replied with his crooked smile. I really like that smile.

The place I liked was only a few blocks. A lot of local artists like to go there and paint. It was a little park on the Chicago River. It had pretty views of the river and Chicago skylines. I went there when I needed to think or when I wanted to escape. I would look at what the artists were drawing and just sit on the grassy hill and relax. It was peaceful.

We walked there slowly just enjoying each other's company. It was nice. The night was a bit cold. Winter was finally setting in.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"It's the little park near the river. I love it there. They sometimes call it artist's park. People go there to draw the skyline and the other people in the park."

"Oh I have never been there."

"Well you have to. You live in this city, you should know these places."

"Ok then. I am glad that you are showing this to me." He sounded sincere. It was nice to hear that tone of voice.

We got there a few minutes later. We continued talking on our way. I walked down the stairs to get closer to the water. I grew silent looking at the moon and the buildings reflected in the water. It looked amazing. I almost forgot Edward was there.

"So this is the greatest place in the city?" He inquired.

"Mm hmm." I didn't look at him. I continued to gaze at the water.

I could feel him staring at me again. He had not done that in awhile. But it's hard to stare when someone is gloating that you lost at a game or arguing which movie is best.

"Why is it you're favorite.?" He asked. He seemed curious.

"I don't know exactly. There are better views than this, your brother's apartment for example but this place is like a second home to me. I always come here. I come here to escape and to just be free for a little while. There are no worries here. People just sit and draw and they can feel that life is okay and all they need is to do what they love. I don't know. That sounds ridiculous probably but I still love it here."

"You're absurd." He said. "You are not being ridiculous at all. Everyone needs there place to escape and this happens to be yours. It works for you."

His answer made me feel like this truly was a wonderful place and not just some dumb park I go to. He just had a way of making me feel good about myself, and the things I did. It was refreshing. "Thank you…So where do you escape to?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well it is my piano. When I play it is like I am the only one alive and that music is all that matters. "

"You know I still have never heard you play."

"Well next time we are at my place or Emmett's I will play. We both have pianos. Actually, I am working on something new. Hopefully it will be done when you want me to play for you."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. The past few weeks had been amazing. I was glad Alice had made me call him. He was a good friend. Now, I could hang around with him while Alice and Jasper had date nights, instead of doing more homework that wasn't due for weeks.

We stayed on the riverfront for a couple of hours. We actually would have stayed longer and continued talking if it wasn't for Alice calling me.

"That was Alice. She has an early shift so we should get back." I said sadly. Again I didn't want to leave.

"Oh alright. I am truly happy you took me here. This was nice."

We began walking away from the water. "I am happy I brought you too. I normally don't bring people here but I thought why not. I never come here at night anyway." I was beginning to trust him, not much but a little, a little more each day.

I was about to head up the steps but he grabbed my arm. "Wait." He said. "Before we go and become surrounded by our friends I want to tell you something."

"Okay." I said confused and I turned to look at him.

"I was wondering whether, maybe, you might…are you busy tomorrow?" He said and smiled his crooked smile.


	5. My Never

**Ch. 5 My Never**

_I was about to head up the steps but he grabbed my arm. "Wait." He said. "Before we go and become surrounded by our friends, I want to tell you something."_

"_Okay." I said confused and I turned to look at him._

"_I was wondering whether, maybe, you might…are you busy tomorrow?" He said and smiled his crooked smile. _

"No, I am not busy. What were you thinking?" I was confused. Why couldn't he ask me that in front of everyone?

"Erm…I wanted you to come over again." He said hastily. "I want to play you the song I have been working on." His voice sounded strange. It was still velvety smooth but there was something else. But I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was nothing and I was just being crazy. I decided to ignore it.

"Of course. I really want to hear you play. I have been waiting too long to hear you." I said.

A huge smile came to his face. "Great." Then we walked back.

***

The next day I headed to Edward's after work.

"Angela, I have to go." I yelled about to take my apron off.

"But, Jess isn't hear yet and we're swamped." She responded.

"I know but I have plans. I cant' be late."

"Five more minutes please. Just finish up that table." She gave me a pleading look.

"Fine but I am taking another coke." She laughed at my comment.

I headed over to the final table. It was an old married couple.

"Hello, what can I get you guys?" I asked.

"Honey, what should I have?" asked the old man.

"Just get what you always get." The old women responded.

"But I feel like something new. What are you getting?"

"Do you need a minute?" I interrupted.

"Of course, not." The old women said. "He always does this. He thinks it's cute. He asked me that on our first date and he ignored my suggestion. He will have a sirloin, cooked medium and I will have a chicken sandwich. Thank you for asking though." The old man just laughed at his wife.

"Its true, ya know." The old man commented.

"Alright. I will put those in and they should be up soon" I said and walked away. They seemed like such a nice cute couple. I couldn't believe they still had jokes from their first date. I guess they are one of the rare couples that really do love each other. That thought brought a smile to my face. Maybe there was hope.

Jess arrived before the orders came up and I rushed to Edward's.

I was really excited to hear him play. He always talked about music and when he did, his voice changed, his eyes lit up and he became overly happy. Also, it was very hard to get him to be quiet once he started talking about music.

I got to his place as quickly as I could. I knocked on his door excessively to express how randomly hyper and how excited I was.

He answered he door with a perplexed look on his face. "You seem quite ecstatic this afternoon." He said. He gestured for me to come in and I did.

"I am! Yet I am not too sure why." I paused a second to think. "Maybe it was the three cokes I had at the restaurant, or maybe I just can't wait to hear you play?"

"Hopefully it's the latter." He replied and chuckled. "Follow me."

He then led to the second bedroom in his apartment. I had never been in there. But this was only my second time here. As I walked in, I was amazed. There were two nice looking guitars, a good but small piano, and stacks of pages full of notes. But that was not what made this room unbelievable. When you walked in if you turned to look back at the door, you saw an entire wall full of CDs and Vinyl records. The only piece of the wall that did not have music on it was the door itself.

"This is the most magnificent collection I have ever seen." I said as I awed the music wall. He had everything from the White Album to Dark Side of the Moon and then things I had never heard of.

"Thank you. To me, this is relatively small. My father has entire room of just music. But he has been collecting much longer than I have."

"This is not small. All of my music can fit on a small shelf. This is insane." I replied. I continued gazing at his music wall. I heard him walk away but I didn't register why he did, until I heard a piano playing. It was such a beautiful sound. I turned around to see that Edward was playing the piano. I stood there and closed my eyes in order to just listen. It was amazing. Was there anything he couldn't do? He continued to play and I kept my eyes closed to hear the music flow from the piano. I did not want the song to end. I wanted to stand there and have if play forever. However, my hopes were dashed when it did end. The end had a more melancholy tone than the rest, but just as incredible. It added a contrast to the rest of the song and really signified the ending.

"That was beautiful." I told him. I walked over and sat next to him on the bench. "Do you have a name for it?"

"Thank you. No I don't have name. Right now it is just 'Lullaby'. It is still not quite done though. I cannot seem to get the ending the way I want, but I will soon enough." He replied. He started messing around on the keys trying different notes for the end.

I put my hands on his to stop him from playing. "I don't think anything needs to change. I thought it was perfect." I really did. Every note flowed with the others. The melodies and harmonies fit together seamlessly. It truly was perfect.

He turned from the piano to look at me. "Well, the listener always feels that way, unless it's absolutely horrible. The author on the other hand never feels like a song is finished. I never finish a song I feel. I abandon it."

"Maybe or maybe this specific author is just a perfectionist." I said and laughed.

"Maybe." He said, mocking me.

We sat there for a while longer. He played me a few more songs, but the first song remained my favorite. I sat right next to him and watched. We were so close that we were almost touching and when he had to reach the higher notes his arm would brush against mine. And at parts that he knew well enough, he didn't look at the keys but at me. I liked the closeness. Event though I shouldn't.

I couldn't look away when he played. He was amazing, so focused and passionate. He was a different Edward when he played his music. It was not a better or a worse Edward, just a different one. He was at peace it seemed with everything around him and all he needed to know was what notes to play.

After he played, we moved from the music room to his smaller couch in the living room to sit and relax for a while. We were biding our time. We were waiting for the rest of the group to show up. Alice and I were taking the Cullens and Rosalie to the aquarium. They had never been there and living in Chicago, they needed to go.

"So why do we need to go to the aquarium?" Edward asked as we lounged.

"Because it is a Chicago pastime. Everyone goes to the aquarium at least once. Its wrong if you don't." I replied.

"Okay…." He was about to say something but there was knock on his door. He slowly got up form his comfy spot on the couch next to me and answered the door.

"You ready for an awesome time?" Alice squealed as she sprang into Edward's apartment. Jasper quickly followed her.

"Of course!" I said. "This is going to be great!

Emmett and Rosalie then followed Alice in. Emmett had his arm around Rose as usual.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked. The aquarium was in another part of the city and we could not walk there.

"I vote for a cab." Alice yelled.

"No, lets just take the 'L' its so much faster and there are too many of us, so we would have to take two" I argued.

"But the L is gross." Alice complained. Alice hated taking the subway or any type of public transportation. Not only were the color choices of the seats not fashionable but it was also dirty.

"Does anyone else care what we do?" I asked and looked at everyone.

Everyone seemed apathetic. Emmett wasn't even paying attention. He was looting Edward's fridge, looking for something to snack on while we decided.

"I pick whichever is faster. I have a lot of work to do tonight, and I will need to get back fairly quickly." Rose added.

"Alright that settles it. Sorry Alice." I said and Alice began to pout.

We all gathered whatever we needed and headed to catch the L. There was a stop not too far from Edward's place. Alice continued pouting the whole way and Jasper tried to console her but it didn't work. She sulked the entire walk. Once we got to the L, I had realized something I had earlier forgotten. It was rush hour. The trains would be packed. We would have to squeeze on to a train

We waited for a few minutes for the train to arrive. We let a couple pass because they were too full, but eventually we just had to get on one of over crowded trains. We filed in slowly all trying to find a space.

"This is awful." Alice commented as she and Jasper were pressed up against the doors.

"Its fine Alice, its only a few more stops." Jasper consoled. She just ignored it. But Jasper put his arm around her and she perked up a bit. He always knew how to calm her down. He was very nice to have around when she was upset.

However, the next stop did not help Alice's mood. A huge amount of people piled in. I ended up pushed into a corner against Edward. We were already extremely close, when the train lurched forward way too quickly, and I stumbled right into him. He caught me, like he always does.

"Oh sorry" I said as he was lifting me back up.

"No problem." He replied.

I turned to put myself back where I had been before but the space was gone. More people had filed in and taken it. I looked up at him with an apologetic face but he seemed fine. He seemed more than fine, actually. He was happy about it. And to be honest, I was too. I felt safe there. His arms were almost around me and he would be there immediately to catch me if I fell. I also loved how he smelled when I was close. It was so sweet and wonderful. It was nice to be able to be this close to a friend that wasn't Alice.

"We're here thank god" Alice yelled and sprinted off the train. I hadn't realized we had gone that far. Normally, this train ride took forever. I reluctantly moved away from Edward and walked with the rest of the group. I glanced back at him a few times as we walked to the aquarium. He always had his eyes on me.

"So where to first?" I asked.

"Dolphins!" Alice yelled.

"Okay Dolphins it is." I responded. We explored the rest of the aquarium together.

"Dude check out the size of that turtle." Emmett yelled to us. He was at the large circular tank in the middle of the museum. All the guys marveled over the giant turtle. While, the girls were mesmerized by the pretty colored fish.

"I think this one is my favorite." Rosalie said pointing a bright yellow one. "I love the color of it."

"Oh yeah" Alice replied. "That color would make a great dress. I should remember that." Alice could get inspiration from anywhere. It was pretty amazing how she could do that. She also never had to write down the random things that inspired her. She would always remember for the right garment. It was uncanny.

We stood there for a bit watching the fish, pointing out our favorites, and waving at the man in the tank feeding the fish.

"What is next on the agenda?" Edward asked.

"I need to go soon." Rose said. "I only have time for one more thing and I really wanted to go to the gift shop."

"Oh I vote for the gift shop too!" Alice squealed.

"No offense, but I don't want to shop Rose." Emmett said in a very polite voice. It was funny. He acted like a goof, but when it came to Rosalie, he was completely respectful.

"Yeah, me either, Alice. I still want to see the reptiles." Jasper said and then Alice pouted at him.

"Oh reptiles. Yeah, I want to see them." Emmett said to Rose with a pleading face.

"How about we go our separate ways and meet up later. Alice and Rose can shop, Emmett, Jasper and…" I looked at Edward to see if he wanted to see the reptiles but he nodded no. "They can see the reptiles. Then I can go see the penguins. Sound good." There was a resounding yes. "Okay just call when you want to go and we can meet at the entrance." We all waved goodbye and headed out separate ways.

I turned and headed for the penguins. Then from my side I heard, "Do you mind if I come with? I like penguins."

"Sure" I replied to Edward.

We headed downstairs to where they were. They were in the lower part of the museum. The underneath of the aquarium was magical. It was all practically underwater. Everything was dark because the sunlight didn't reach this level and they couldn't add too much light, or it would hurt the habitats. Also, everything looked blue because the color of the water filtered the light and changed its color. It also made the rooms seem to glow. I loved it here. I was glad we came. I never have time to spend here anymore.

"Penguins, lovely." He said as we approached the tank.

I laughed. "They are the best part of this place." I said.

"I know. I almost agree." He said and looked at me with his defining intense stare.

I stared back for a moment. I don't know why. It must have been the setting. The dim light and blue color everywhere. But I eventually broke away. "What is better than this if you almost agree?" I asked

"Really this whole aquarium is the best spot as long as you are there." He said. I turned away from him

I blushed. I hated when he said things like that but I liked also. They were so nice and he said them with such sincerity that I had to believe him. But I could not return the compliment. I liked being with him and I had more fun when he was around but, I don't know. It just was not the same.

"Also, that enormous circular tank is pretty amazing as well." He added quickly, noticing my strange reaction to his first statement.

We stayed there for a long time, talking and watching the penguins. It was one of the best times I have had. We named them all after each other. Emmett was the big jumping off rocks. Alice was the small one that refused to get in the water. Jasper was the one who to follow the Alice penguin around. Rosalie was the penguin that ignored the Emmett penguin. Then there were two penguins off in their own little world and we decided that those were us.

"What time is it?" I asked, realizing we would have to leave soon.

But before he could answer a loud speaker sounded. "The museum will be closing in ten minutes. Please make your way to the exits."

"How did it get so late?" I asked Edward.

"I do not know. Why didn't anyone call us?"

We quickly got up from the bench in front of the penguins and started walking up the steps to enter the main part of he aquarium and all of sudden my phone buzzed and so did his. I looked at my screen and I had 4 missed calls, one voicemail and five text messages from Alice and Jasper. "Our phones must have been out of range." I concluded. "How many call did you miss?"

"Too many" He replied.

All of the texts where mostly the same, asking where we were and if we were alive. I checked Alice's voicemail message

_You must be having too good of a time with Edward to not answer my call which is amazing! But we are done and we have other things we need to do, so we are heading out. I am pretty sure you can get yourself back. If you need anything, just call. Bye, have fun with Edward._

I shook my head and laughed at Alice's message.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Just Alice being Alice. Apparently they left a while ago. I got that message 2 hours ago."

"That was what Emmet said in his message. They said they waited as long as they could but Rose really needed to go."

"I understand. Whatever, it's not hard to get back. But there are only a few more trains. So we had better move."

We headed out of the museum. It was fairly cold. It was now early November and winter was hitting us full force. The L stop was only a block or two away. The walk wasn't horrible. We were heading up the stairs right and we noticed a train was already there. If we ran we could make it. Edward thought the same thing "Run?" He asked and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to catch the train. We just made it.

"That was close." I breathed. We stood on the train for a while to catch our breath. Then I noticed he never let go of my hand. I looked at our hands entwined together and then up at him. He did not seem to realize they were still together. Should I keep holding it? I didn't know. Was that appropriate for friends to do, hold hands? But the question was answered. As the train pulled out, I obviously fell and let go of his hand to steady myself.

I felt a bit awkward after that and we stood a bit apart for the rest of the train ride. He should have got off the train a stop before me, but he insisted on walking to my dorm. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

I was arguing with him as we walked off the train. "Edward, I can walk myself two blocks back to the dorm. I have done it before."

"It would be easier for me, if I knew you got back safely. Now, will you stop debating me on this. It's too late anyway."

"Fine" I grumbled.

We walked back in silence but it was not awkward silence. It was a peaceful silence. The type of silence where you're so comfortable that you don't need to say anything. We arrived at my dorm quickly with no mishaps, like I knew would happen.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella Swan."

I slowly turned away from him and headed inside. I wasn't sure if he left as I walked in. I walked up to my room. I was happy. Today was a nice day. As I headed in, Alice jumped from her seat and ran to me.

"So, what happened?" She asked

"Nothing, Alice we talked. It was nice." I continued walking to my bed and she followed closely behind me.

"No, you couldn't have just talked." She said over excitedly. "You didn't answer my phone calls. Talking does not distract you that much." She continued to argue.

"Our cell phones were out of range. We didn't get your call until we finally came upstairs. Nothing happened. Besides, we are just friends. How often do I have to stress that point? He knows that and I know that. We are perfectly fine with it. Its perfect really."

"Are you really fine with that? I mean you have been spending a lot of time with him. Feelings have not changed?" She asked in an almost hopeful way. It was a tad annoying tone of voice.

"No Alice, they have not. And neither has his, I am sure. He likes just being friends too. This is the best way for both of us."

Alice stared at me, skeptically. "Whatever you say Bella. But I don't know how long this boy can resist you."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me Alice, he is having no problems resisting me. Now if you don't mind, I am exhausted and I have an early class tomorrow."

EPOV

She looked so beautiful in the blue light of the aquarium water. I could not look away. She looked at me and was probably wondering why I was staring. "Penguins, lovely" I said quickly to shift her focus. She laughed.

"They are the best part of this place." She said.

"I know. I almost agree." I said but I was not looking at the penguins when I said that. I looked only at her.

She stared back for a moment. It was the best moment. I loved staring straight into her chocolate brown eyes. I rarely ever got to, but when I did I savored the moment. But she soon broke away. "What is better than this, if you only almost agree?" She asked

"Really this whole aquarium is the best spot as long as you are there." I said. She then turned away from me. Why did I say that? Of course it would upset her. She did not like me like that. It must have been the setting, fogging up my mind that made me.

"Also, that enormous circular tank is pretty amazing as well." I added quickly, to try and make her forget my last statement. She seemed to forget or at least, ignore it. I was relieved.

We sat there in a dim romantic light but I could not brush the hair out of her face, I could not hold her hand, or caress her cheek. I deeply wanted to and it took all my control to keep myself a safe distance. I did not know what it was about this girl made her so amazing but she was. She was perfect but I could not have her. I was grateful to have her as a friend, but I don't know how long I can last as just a friend.

"What time is it?" She asked.

I looked at my watch but the loud speaker told us it was way later then we thought. We quickly went upstairs. We both had missed calls from our friends telling us they left two hours ago. We left the aquarium quickly. Bella said there were only a few trains left this late at night. As we approached the train stop there was already a train. We would have to move quickly.

"Run?" I asked. She nodded. Out of instinct, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. We made it just in time. It was a fairly long run, so we stopped to catch our breath. I kept her hand in mine. I couldn't force myself to let it go. She was not letting go either. Did she notice that I was still holding her hand? But the train ruined my blissful moment, it lurching forward and caused Bella to lose her balance and have to let go of my hand to steady herself.

The rest of the ride was torture. We stood only so close and I could not step any farther. My stop was coming up soon, but I did not want to leave her. For one, I didn't want to leave for selfish reasons. But I also did not want to leave her because it was the city at night and who knew what could happen to her. I couldn't live if something happened to her. I was better off miserable as her friend then nothing if she was gone.

"Bella, I am going to skip my stop." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I am making sure you get back safely." I stated.

"You don't have to do that. I have walked this by myself before."

The train had just pulled to my stop. But I refused to get off. She argued with me about it for the duration of the train ride and then some.

As we got off at her stop she said, " Edward, I can walk myself two blocks back to the dorm. I have done it before." She was cute when she was angry over nothing and just being stubborn.

"It would be easier for me, if I knew you got back safely. Now, will you stop debating me on this. It's too late anyway." I replied.

"Fine" She grumbled.

We walked silently back to her dorm. It was a nice walk. We did not need to speak to each other and it felt nice. She was becoming more comfortable with me. That made me smile. As we got up to her dorm she said, "Goodnight Edward," and walked up the stairs to her door.

"Goodnight Bella Swan." I replied for her to hear. But as I walked away I whispered, "Goodnight my never."

I sighed. This was the worst part of spending time with Bella, when I had to leave.


	6. Let's Make This Moment a Crime

*****Hey Everyone. I am soooo sorry it took soooo long to update. School is crazy and I just had no time. I am trying to get these done faster but I might not be able to update weekly until school is out. Hopefully this will not make you stop reading. PLEASE REVIEW. I love hearing what you think! It also makes me want to write more.*****

**_A little recap since its been awhile. They just had the trip to the aquarium and you found out some of Edward's POV and how much he loves Bella._ **

Ch. 6 Lets Make This Moment A Crime

"Bella! Wake up!" Alice squeaked.

"Alice its…" I turned to see the clock. "7:30 in the morning. What do you want?"

"We are going shopping!" She said in a chipper voice. Alice tended to be a morning person. "I invited Rosalie as well. We have been spending too much time with guys and we need girl time. Besides the guys are having a guy day so we should have a girl day. So c'mon get up lets go." She ordered quickly. It seemed like she was talking extremely fast but maybe I was just processing slowly.

"Why now? The mall will still be there at noon" I replied and covered my face with my blanket.

"That is not enough time." She said and pulled the blanket off of me. "I want a new outfit. And you need more too. Your wardrobe is looking pathetic." Alice said as she looked in to my closet with a frown on her face. Even though to me my closet looked full enough. "Besides Rose will be here in twenty minutes."

"Can't we go later?" I groaned, trying to get my blanket back. Alice just stared at me and held the blanket away from me. "I am not getting out of this am I?" I asked.

"Nope." She said with a large smile on her face. "Meet me at the café downstairs. Rose and I will be there. " She finished and then sprinted out the door to meet Rosalie.

I slowly forced myself out of bed. I was tired, and I am not a morning person. I needed at least 2 cups of coffee if I woke up at eleven. I got ready fairly quickly. I didn't need much time like Alice does in the morning. Maybe that was why Alice was a morning person. If she wasn't she would never be ready in time.

I walked to the café a few blocks away and Rose and Alice were chatting while having some breakfast. Rose looked a bit tired compared to Alice, but she was still more awake than I was.

"You want something to eat before we go?" Alice asked.

"No it's too early for food, just Coffee." I responded and collapsed into a chair and put my head on the table.

"Alright. We'll grab that and then shall we head out?" Rose asked.

We agreed. I got my large Vanilla Latte and we all left for our day of shopping." It smelled delicious. I was in a happy place with it.

I slowly began to wake up in the cab drive there. Even though the mall was only a few stops away on the L, Alice refused to public- transportation. So, we took a cab. Luckily she paid for it because I really didn't have the money for a cab.

Alice's eyes widened in awe as we walked into Water Tower Place. It was a huge mall in the city, and it was basically Alice's heaven. She immediately grabbed both Rosalie's and my arms and dragged us into stores. However, she soon let go of Rosalie's arm because she could shop. She was keeping up with Alice pretty well, which was not easily done. I just stood by the dressing rooms and waited for her to fill one with clothes she wanted me to try on. That was always our routine. I would wait and she would shop for me. It worked out best for both of us. She got to shop twice as much, and I didn't have to shop at all. I loved compromise.

Alice arrived with a large stack of clothes and threw them in the dressing room.

I walked in and began trying things on until I began noticing price tags. "Alice none of these clothes are in my price range. Why are you putting them in here?" I said inside the dressing room.

"Because they are pretty." Alice replied.

"Yeah, Alice that is great, but that does not solve how overpriced they are." I responded.

I could tell Alice was rolling her eyes at me.

"She really does not understand clothes properly does she?" Rosalie asked Alice. They laughed.

"Apparently not." Alice said to Rosalie and they laughed. "Bella, they are an investment. Besides, you know I will get them for you anyway."

"No, you're not buying me anything" I said as I walked out of the dressing room in one of the outfits Alice picked. It was a deep blue v-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I really liked it and I had shoes that would match perfectly. Alice had got them for me for my birthday. But the shirt alone was seventy dollars. There was no way I could get it.

"Bella you look amazing" Alice and Rosalie said together.

"That is perfect on you. I have to get this for you. Please." Alice begged.

"If you don't let her, I will." Rose then interjected. "She needs that outfit." She turned and told Alice. "That is a perfect color on her."

I looked in the mirror at the over priced clothes. They did look really nice on me, but I hated taking money from Alice. There was no way I could afford this without her money though. I knew Alice would buy it anyway, and I guess Rosalie would buy it too. "Okay you can buy me this but only this and that is all. You promise."

"I promise." Alice replied.

We checked out of that store and I tried to ignore the amount that Alice paid for my clothes. I knew she had money and could afford to do things like this, but I always felt like I was taking advantage of her. I liked doing things on my own without help from others. But then Alice was not a person you said "no" to, ever.

We shopped for a few more hours. Alice and Rosalie had bags full of new clothes. I just had my one bag and was fine with that. We decided to take a break and get some lunch. We headed to the food court. Alice and Rose went to a salad bar but I opted for a sandwich. I needed more food than just a salad. I walked over to the sub shop.

I was waiting for my sandwich to be ready when all of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Bella?"

I turned to see who it was. "Oh, hey Mike."

"Hey. So doing a little shopping?" He asked.

"Yeah that is why I am at the _mall_." I replied. What else do you do at the mall? I thought.

"Oh right. Well since were both here, do you want to have lunch with me?" He asked. He really never gave up hope.

"Actually…" I quickly grabbed my finished sandwich and soda and slowly started walking away. "I cant. I am with a couple of friends but next time okay." I then swiftly turned and went for Alice and Rose. I heard a "bye" as I headed to their table.

I basically ran to the table. It probably was not a subtle way to leave Mike behind. Actually, I was going too fast to stay coordinated so I ended up falling into my chair which then skidded and made a screeching noise across the floor.

"You okay Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. Just really wanted to see you guys." I replied a little out of breath.

"That was Mike, Rose. He has had a thing for Bella forever. Bella hates blowing him off, so she just runs." Alice told Rosalie with a laugh.

"Ahh. Got it." Rosalie replied.

To get off the subject of Mike I asked, "Can we end the shopping for today. I don't think I can take anymore."

"We have to." Alice replied. "I need to get ready to see Jasper and the rest of the guys. I thought we could where are new clothes." She said excitedly.

"Wait, we're seeing the guys tonight?" I asked. "I thought we were hanging out with guys too much?"

"Yeah we have been, but this shopping trip made up for that. Now, its boy time!" Alice squeaked. "What do you have plans, Bella?"

"No, I was most likely going to see Edward but I guess I still am." I stated.

"Oh you get annoyed at me for seeing the guys, but you were seeing Edward later anyway. That is so not fair." Alice said.

"I am annoyed at you about it because you were the one that woke me up at 7:30 because you thought we spending too much time with guys. I never said we needed a girl day. That is what you said. Not that I don't love you guys. I just hate mornings."

Rosalie laughed but Alice glared at me with her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance. Rosalie and I laughed more at her reaction. It was funny sometimes seeing Alice mad but only sometimes. She might be small, but she can scare anyone. Alice just sat there silently ignoring us for laughing. She would get over it soon. Rose and I ignored her for the moment to let her cool down.

"So you and Edward were going to watch more movies again tonight?" Rose asked.

"No, we were thinking of switching it up tonight. We thought we needed a change." I replied.

"That sounds nice." Then she was quiet for a moment but then suddenly looked up at me with a serious face. "If you don't mind me asking what is going on with you and Edward?" Rose inquired.

"Were friends that all. We like spending time together." I said. It was true.

"Just friends?" She asked, not believing me.

"Yes Rose, just friends. Why is that so hard to believe?" It really made no sense to me. You can have friends that are of the opposite sex.

"Well, most girls fall for Edward before they even talk to him. It's just strange to see someone not fall for his looks and obvious charm. And then you actually know the real Edward who is one of the nicest people I know. Most girls would grab him before someone else does." She seemed to be suggesting something.

"I know he is a great guy and I can see what those girls see in him. But I just can't have a relationship right now and he is okay with that. Besides we are having fun just being friends. That is what really matters."

Rose gave me a strange look when I said that. "Whatever you say. As long as both of you are happy." She replied.

We were all silent for a bit after Rosalie and I talked. I could not take the silence. It was weird.

"So what are we doing with the guys tonight. No one ever told me this plan." I asked. Alice was still not talking.

"Well it was Alice's idea. She should tell you." Rosalie said. Alice perked up. She loved planning events. Most of the time she over did it but they were always fun. "Do you want to tell her?"

"Yes!" Alice said excitedly. "We are throwing Emmett a surprise party. His birthday will be over winter break and we wont be able to celebrate with him. So we thought we would do it now."

Rosalie then chimed in. "See, I was talking with Alice last week and telling her how sad I was that I would not be able to celebrate Emmett's 22nd with him. His 21st was not that fun because I still couldn't drink yet and he felt bad going to bars without me. So Alice thought 'why not have a party earlier.' "

"So where are we having it and why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked. I was sad that my best friend had a secret without me.

"I am sorry Bella but you are horrible at keeping secrets. You remember Renee's surprise party. She knew less than 3 days after we had the idea. Then we couldn't do it." Alice said.

"Okay that was different. If we had actually started planning I never would have said anything." I replied. She just rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. Tell me the rest of the plan."

"Okay," Alice continued. " I made Jasper have a guys day with the boys to keep Emmett distracted."

"…which is not that hard" Rosalie interrupted and we laughed.

"Then Rose made plans with him later." Alice went on. "He thinks it's just a routine date, but then we will all surprise him."

"And Alice put that all together in three days. She has everyone invited, my place decorated and the food ordered for half price. This girl is amazing!" Rosalie hailed.

"I know she is." I replied.

Alice smiled. Alice could get anything done in any amount of time and it would be perfect. She put her graduation party together in a day and everyone showed up and the food was amazing. And she did it with no one else's help.

"Now we just need to go to the bakery to pick up the cake and finished the decorations at Rose's" Alice said.

"Awesome. How much time do we have?" I asked.

"Not much" Alice said. "We still have a lot of decorating so we should go back to Rose's soon."

EPOV

"Emmett, get out of Bed." I said knocking on his apartment. All I heard was a large groan. "C'mon Emmett. It's already 12:30. Jasper and I gave you plenty of time to sleep." There was another audible groan.

"Okay, we are now taking desperate measures." I told Jasper. I took out my copy of Emmett's house keys and opened his apartment. "You might want to stay here. He is not an…early afternoon person." I warned Jasper

I walked in to Emmett's apartment and headed for the kitchen. I filled a large glass with ice-cold water. This was the only thing besides bacon that could get Emmett up and we did not feel like making him bacon. Also, making him the bacon only encouraged his bad sleeping habits.

I slowly walked into Emmett's room. "This is your last chance to just get up Emmett." I said. There was another groan and he turned away from me. "Okay then." I said and I stood right next to his bed. I waited a few seconds to see if he would move but he didn't. That was it. I then poured the glass of water on Emmett's face.

"What the hell?" Emmett roared and I ran from the room. "That is it Eddy. You're going down."

I ran into Emmett's living room and I didn't have many options of where to go. I would get cornered in the kitchen, and Jasper would get the full force of Emmett if I went in the hallway. But before I could make a decision, I was knocked on to the floor. "Ow, Emmett get off of me!" I yelled. Trying to get out from underneath Emmett's huge body.

"That was not cool little bro. I was peacefully asleep and you ruined it." Emmett roared. He had pulled me off the floor but he had me in a headlock.

"Hey, we gave you an extra hour of sleep. You said yesterday you could be up by 11:30. We told you, you wouldn't but you kept saying that we always expect the worst of out of you."

"Well, you do expect the worst of me. You never think I can do what I say I can." He said still not letting me go. We have been having these fights since we were kids. You think we would have grown out of it by now.

"Yeah, Emmett because you do things like this and prove us right. Now let me go!" He did let me go but not in a nice way. He shoved me onto the couch with about the medium amount of force he could, which was a lot. "Okay jazz, the giant bear has calmed down you can come in." I shouted to Jasper who was still in the hallway.

"Oh Jasper is here?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett like he said he would be last night. Remember? And he was on time." I said this all slowly to mock him. But he didn't notice.

"Oh right" He said. Emmett's morning mood was gone, and now we could get on with the day.

Jasper walked in. "Thanks for telling me to wait outside. From what I heard, it sounded bad."

We all laughed. "So what's on the agenda?" Emmett asked and slumped onto the couch and Jasper into the chair.

"Well we were thinking video games all day and then pizza. If you get ready fast enough" I told him. He was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Personally I like my brother covered when I see him. Also, we were keeping him occupied while the girls got things ready for his early birthday party and he needed to be presentable eventually. The earlier we got him ready the better.

"PIZZA!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes, pizza. I will order it right after you put more clothes on." I said.

Emmett ran to his room to put himself together.

I then called the pizza place and order 5 pizza for 3 people because Emmett insisted on it and we began game day. We had 45 to an hour to wait for the pizza.

We started first with Halo 3. Jasper was the best out of all of us. He could think up perfect strategies and he knew exactly what the other players were about to do and was able to stop them before they did it. We never lost once and our kill death ratios were incredible. We played until we heard the doorbell ring.

"Eddy, get the door." Emmett yelled in between his profanity that he was shouting at the television. This match was not going as well as the others we played. Also, Emmett gets angered easily. That is why it's nice to have Rosalie around. She can always calm him down.

"Don't call me Eddy." I said as I put my controller down and headed for the door.

"Your order 2 pepperoni, 2 cheese, and a meat lovers?" asked the deliveryman.

"Yeah" I replied.

"That will be 45.50."

"Here keep the change." I handed him some bills and took the pizzas.

We decided to take a break from gaming and eat. We were sitting at the table in my kitchen when Emmett took the entire meat lovers pizza and would not let Jasper or me have a piece.

"Emmett that is not fair. You didn't even pay for these. Now let us have just one piece." I yelled at Emmett.

"You two were fine with just cheese and pepperoni. I wanted this one so it's mine." He replied and pulled the pizza even closer to him.

"Edward we can wait." Jasper said. "He can't finish it all."

Emmett smirked and I sighed. "Yes he can, and now, he will." I told Jasper. "You just gave him a challenge."

"A challenge I will win happily." Emmett said with his mouth half full of pizza and his eyes glittering with the thought of winning a contest by eating.

"You're kidding?" Jasper asked. "He already ate three slices from the other pizzas."

"You will learn, that with Emmett, there is no such thing as too much food." I said.

"So what is happening after this?" Emmett asked still with food in his mouth

I look at him disgusted. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was my brother. We weren't that much a like. "Well, you're going out with Rose" I said.

"Oh yeah." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "What about you two?"

"I am having a night out with Alice" Jasper lied. "You spending time with Bella?"

"MmmHmm" I lied too. "We are all going to Rose's first though. All the girls are going to be there. They had a shopping day together.

"Alright." He said. Emmett rarely questioned anything. Not that what we said was strange but it did make lying to him easier. "Bella…" Emmett continued. "You've been spending a lot of time with her. Does Eddy like her?"

"Don't call me Eddy." I said as I got up to throw my paper plate away. " I feel like a chubby 12 year old when you call me that."

"Dodging the question" Jasper chimed in. "I think he really does."

"Guys, we are friends. She has made it clear that we are just that and nothing more." I said, not looking at them.

"Please, you want her. Admit it. No guy spends as much time as you do with Bella if they are 'just friends'." Emmett interjected and got up and rubbed my head like I was a dog. "You like her, you like her." He mocked.

"Quiet Emmett." I said. I did not want to talk about this, especially with my idiot brother. I sat back down at the table.

"Look Edward." Jasper said in a calm tone. "We sort of all know you really like her more than a friend. I mean, we have since the restaurant when we met."

I sighed. I knew I was not that subtle. I thought maybe I was fooling someone but apparently not. "Ok it is true and blatantly obvious that I do, but that does not change the fact that she wants to be friends." I stated.

"Sorry Eddy." Emmet said and luckily he did not touch me again.

"Its okay Emmett. I am fine just being friends anyway. She is so much fun to be around."

"Yeah she is." Emmett agreed. "She always brings food with her and she is entertaining when she trips, which happens so much." I am guessing he thought back to a moment she fell because he laughed

"Thanks for the support Emmett." I said.

BPOV

All three of us arrived at Rosalie's apartment. Alice said we had some finishing touches to add to the decorations. But when I walked in the apartment looked completely decorated. There were balloons, nice table clothes, crazy spinning lights, music, and streamers.

"Alice what possibly could we add?" I asked.

"I want the entire ceiling covered in balloons. The helium tank is right there. Rosalie said Emmett really likes balloons." She replied. "And I know the streamers are tacky but there was nothing else I could do in this short time." She added.

"helium tank." I mouthed to Rosalie and she just rolled her eyes. We laughed. Alice was too busy to notice.

We blew up what seemed like 500 balloons to get the ceiling fully covered. The caterers arrived 30 minutes late, but Alice had scheduled them an hour early. She was the best party planner I knew. She thought of everything.

The guests were beginning to arrive. It was mostly friends from our college but I didn't know many of them personally. I had seen them at the restaurant or around campus. But Angela, my co-worker, and her boyfriend Ben were there. It was nice to know a few of the extra people.

It was close to nine when we got a call from Jasper telling us that they were about 5 minutes away. Alice quickly got all the guests into hiding places and within seconds of everyone being ready we could hear the boys and Emmett sounded a bit drunk.

"Guys, what are we doing here?" He asked in a somewhat slurred voice.

"We are meeting the girls here. Remember?" I heard Edward say. A smile came to my face when I heard it.

"Oh ya. Bring on the girls!" He shouted. All of us giggled a little.

"Emmett where are your keys?" Edward asked.

We heard nothing but a sigh. Emmett must have lost them but Edward luckily had his spare set.

The door slowly opened. All of us were anxious for them to finally come in the room. The lights flipped on and we yelled, "SURPRISE!! EMMETT"

Emmett's eyes became huge spheres and a huge smile came over his face. "Oh you guys!" He said and then looked at Rosalie. She was smiling at how happy Emmett was. "This is all because of you isn't it!" He then ran over to hear and kissed her after swinging her up into a huge Emmett hug. Everyone clapped. "But baby my birthday is weeks away."

"I know but you're turning 22 and we will all be home with families so I wanted to do something for you while we all were still here." He kissed her again.

"I knew I picked the right girl." He said. "Alright enough watching us everyone enjoy the party."

I was so enamored by Emmett and Rose that I didn't notice Edward right beside me. "They are perfect aren't they?"

I jumped. "OH you scared me." I looked at Rosalie and Emmett. "Umm..Yeah they are perfect. I never thought I would find another couple as compatible as Alice and Jasper but I have proven wrong. But I have one question." He stared at me and waited. "You knew the party was happening tonight yet Emmett is already drunk. How come?"

He laughed. "He wanted to get here early to surprise Rose and we had to try to get him not to"

"So you automatically thought 'lets get him drunk?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, not at first. We tried other tactics but he really wanted to see her and drinking was the only thing he compromised with."

"He would." I said and we laughed.

Edward then began staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I really like that color on you." He said simply.

"Thanks" I blushed like I always do.

"As much as I would love talking to you, I should say hello to are other guests." He squeezed my hand lightly and walked away.

He walked away to greet the others and I watched him for a minute. He truly did have charm. Every person he spoke to seemed at ease with him, and he seemed to know exactly what to say to them. He really was too perfect.

I was not as social as he was, and I had no obligation to be. So, I decided to find a seat and relax for a bit. I found the perfect spot. Edward had taken his coat off and placed it over the chair in a way that when I sat down in was almost like I was wearing it. I could smell him as I sat down. I did not want to move. It was bliss sitting there. My bliss was quickly interrupted.

"Alice really knows how to throw a party." Angela said.

"Oh ya. She loves to do it too. Having fun?"

"Of course, Ben and I are having a blast. He just went to get us some drinks. But I don't see to be having as much fun as you seem to be having. I saw you with Edward. How is that going by the way."

"How is what going?" I asked.

"You two. Going strong?"

"You don't think were dating? Do you?"

"Well what else do you call it."

"Ang, we are just friends. We get a long really well."

She looked at me thoroughly confused. "But he held your hand like half the conversation. It looked like you two were together." He was holding my hand? I remembered him squeezing it but not holding it the whole time.

"Well were not." I said and looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled sadly back. It sounded like I was depressed about it when I said it. Was I depressed about it? Did I want to be with him? I looked at him again. No, I am crazy. Right? I tore my eyes away from him and looked at the floor.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked and pulled me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah fine. Just thinking about how crazy an idea it is, me and Edward a couple." I faked laughed.

"Okay." She said but she didn't seem convinced.

Ben had perfect timing. He had just arrived with drinks and I wasn't particularly chatty anymore. Angela got up and went to the balcony with Ben.

I was now in thought. Was I starting to fall for Edward? We were spending a lot of time with him and I always wanted to see him. We got along really well. No, this is insane. I could say those things about Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. He was just a close friend and that was all.

I sat there for an unknown period of time. It had to have been awhile because some people had already left. I hate when I go into my head and think too much like I had been doing all night. I lose all perception of what is happening around me. It could be hazardous sometimes, especially at school. I couldn't count the number of questions that I knew the answer to but didn't realize the teacher asked the question.

"A friendly face, thank god. I have discovered tonight that I do not like many of Emmetts friends." Edward said as he said next to me. I was suddenly pulled out of my trance.

I laughed. "Yes, they seem a bit, how do I put it, obnoxious." I replied. He chuckled.

By this time, I noticed most of Emmett's friends were completely smashed and doing the craziest things. One almost jumped off the balcony, one was in the bathroom throwing up already, and the rest were extremely loud and all over any girl that walked by.

"So what have you been up to this whole time?" He asked me.

"Mostly sitting here." I replied honestly.

"Well that is not very fun. Why haven't you been enjoying the party?" He said this with guilt in his voice, like it was his fault. "You need to enjoy yourself. This is a night away from work and school. It is time to let loose, Bella Swan." He then got up and offered me his hand.

"You know if you knew me, you would know I am not much of a party person."

"Oh, I know but you can still have fun?" He said with complete confidence.

"And we how am I going to that?" I asked.

"I will tell you in a minute. Now please take my hand."

I squinted my eyes at him stared fro a moment. I then he began to pout. I don't know what it was, but I could not deny his pouting face. He looked like a sad puppy. I took his and he pulled me from my chair. He then led me into the living room where the dancing was.

"Okay, I know you know I don't dance." I said.

"Who said anything about dancing?" He replied with a sly smile.

"But I thought…" Then he began pulling toward the door out of the apartment. "Where are we..." He put his finger to my lips.

"Will you stop asking questions and just follow me please." He asked.

I nodded and we headed out the door. We did not go downstairs like I thought we would. Instead we went back up to the roof where we first spent time together. It was colder tonight then it was then, and snow covered the tops of the buildings. The water was not glistening like before but the thin layer of ice still looked pretty.

"Can I ask questions now?" I asked as we made our way over to the ledge we spoke at before.

He ignored me. "Do you remember the people I pointed out to you the first time we were up here?" He asked.

For a moment, I was confused. But then I remembered. It was the two lonely people he thought were destined for each other and he felt should be together. "Yes, I remember. Why?"

"Well look at Mr. Meyer's apartment." He gestured to the apartment in case I forgot but I had not forgotten.

I squinted my eyes to see through the window of Mr. Meyer's apartment. But this time he was not eating alone like he had been before. There was a woman there with him. I looked closer to see who it was. I couldn't believe it. It was Ms. Stanely, the women that Edward wanted him with. But how? "That is Ms. Stanely isn't it?" I asked. "How did they…"

"It's the funniest thing. I don't know." He interrupted. "I was up here the other night and decided to check on them and see if I could find a way to bring them closer, but then I saw they were close enough already. This is the third Friday in a row they have spent together. He cooks and then they sit and watch a new movie each week. I told you it was destiny."

Edward and destiny, it was always a topic between us. He had a faithful belief in destiny and fate bringing people together at the right moment in time. I, on the other hand, thought of life more as just chaos that we are put into and hopefully something good happens. However, his argument was getting more evidence than mine right now.

"I really cannot believe this." I said to him while still looking at the new couple. They looked so happy.

"I know, but there it is right in front of you." He paused and looked at me instead of Mr. Meyer and Ms. Stanely. "Destiny at work, bringing people together at the right moment." He said and moved closer to me.

"I guess this was their moment." I replied and moved nearer to him.

Our bodies were close together now. If either one of us were a centimeter closer we would be touching. He leaned his face closer to mine. I did not move. We were there frozen for a moment. It seemed as the world had stopped and it was only us forever. We were both thinking the same thing in this frozen state, "should we do this?" But before with of us could make up our minds…

"There you two are!" Boomed Emmett in a slurred voice. "Hey guys they are up here."

We abruptly tore away from each other. There was a length of a full person between us now. Seconds later the rest of our group arrived up on the roof with us.

"Oh sorry." Alice said looking at me quizzically. I was probably beat red and she would ask me a million questions later. "We didn't know where you two were and we were worried."

"Why did you guys disappear?" Emmett asked and poked Edward. We ignored Emmett.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Said Jasper.

"Its no problem." I replied.

"We were just about to come back downstairs. I just wanted a little fresh air." Edward chimed in.

"Me too" I added quickly.

"Alright." Rosalie responded. "I guess we will see you two later." She looked at the two of us with suspicion and then turned to leave slowly. "Come on Emmett we need to get back downstairs." Emmet laughed and raced to the door and almost hit it.

The rest awkwardly left and Edward and I were alone on the roof again. The mood had changed. It was now strange and neither of us knew what to do.

"So…yeah I am pretty cold I think I am going to go back to the party." I said.

"Yeah. I will be down in a minute." Edward replied.

"Do you want me to wait?" I asked. I really didn't want to. I wouldn't know what to say if I stayed here. I just wanted to get myself in a comfortable place.

"Oh no. Go back to the party. I will be there in a moment."

"Okay." And with that, I headed down the stairs back to the party. I really was not a party person on any day, but now I really wasn't. My mind had way too much to think about now. There was no way on could focus on anything, I contemplated going home, but then I would get more questions. I didn't want that. The rest of the night, I sat in the chair with Edward's coat hanging on it and chatted mindlessly with people who sat around me. I barely saw Edward the rest of the night though. He did come down from the roof a few minutes later but he stayed mostly in the kitchen helping with the food. It was strange not seeing him.

*****Hoped you liked it. I wonder if anyone noticed the small Supernatural Reference that I slipped in. See if you can guess what it was... Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!*****


End file.
